The Fate Of Love
by Princess Serenity-chan
Summary: On a cold November night Mao, on his way home from the BACS TV studio, litterally stumbles over Daisuke who is lying at the entrance of the young actor's condominium, cold and injured. Deciding that he just can't leave the older man to his fate Mao ends up taking him home and takes care of him. But what was supposed to be a mere act of kindness quickly turns into something more...
1. A fateful meeting

**A/N**: Hello my dear readers!

After due consideration, I have decided to publish one of my Watanabe Daisuke x Hamao Kyousuke stories here on FF. Why have I decided to publish this story that has only been available on my LJ so far, here as well? The answer is simple: I think that many people who love the Takumi-kun movies love those two actors just as much as the movies/book and the characters "Saki Giichi" and "Hayama Takumi" themselves and DaiMao fan fiction is not easy to come by since they are a bit thin on the ground.  
I have decided to publish this story in the "Takumi-kun" category because Takumi-kun Series also has its part to play in the second half of the story, so I hope I will get away with publishing the story here. The story is partly AU because Daisuke doesn't have his real profession in the story and I changed his social background as well.

Anyway, please enjoy the read and let me know what you think. If I receive enough positive feedback, I will upload the rest of the story as well.  
If anyone feels that I'm breaking any rules by publishing this story, I will take it down immediately.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Watanabe Daisuke or Hamao Kyousuke...if I did I would be the happiest girl in the world! I only own this story and the original characters I introduced.

* * *

**The Fate of Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Otsukare sama," the BACS boys exclaimed in unison as the main MC of the 'BACS TV special event show' that Saturday evening, Hamao Kyousuke, entered the dressing room. "Otsukare sama," the ebony-haired boy replied smiling and plopped into the chair of his dressing table with a sigh of exhaustion.

"You must be really happy that starting from tomorrow you'll have two weeks of vacation," one of the boys commented as he noticed Kyousuke massaging his temples. "You've been working too much these past few months Mao." "You sound like my mother," the so addressed youth replied chuckling. "But to be honest, I'm really looking forward to my vacation, to have some time to myself."

"Do you have any plans," another boy asked curiously. "No, nothing in particular," Kyousuke answered smiling while packing his bag. "As you know I moved into my own little apartment about four months ago and there are some chores that need to be done, chores that I've been putting off again and again because of my tight schedule. Other than that I think I'll spend my time mostly reading, playing video games, watching movies and of course playing and cuddling with my cat 'Roku'." With that he got up and bade the boys goodbye.

"Otsukare sama desu, Hamao-san," the security at the back entrance of the studio greeted him. "I hope you've brought an umbrella. It's raining cats and dogs out there. If necessary, I could provide you with one." "Thank you very much," the young man replied with a polite smile. "But I'm prepared." He rummaged his bag for a several moments until he had found his pocket umbrella and wishing the guard a good night he passed through the back doors of the studio and stepped into the cool, rainy November evening.

Once he had arrived at Nishi-Shinjuku station and his apartment building had finally come into view after a walk of several minutes Kyousuke sighed in relief. The rain had not ceased, a strong wind had risen and soon his clothes felt damp which caused him to shiver from time to time. Picturing himself on his sofa with a hot cup of tea and Roku curled up on his lap, watching TV he covered the rest of the distance lost in the blissful thought of a comfortable evening at home, so lost that he didn't notice the large bundle that was lying at the entrance of his apartment building. The young actor stumbled, almost fell over it, but luckily managed to keep his balance and muttering a curse he bent down to examine the bundle more closely, quite shocked when he noticed that he had not stumbled over an object but a person.

For the next one or two minutes Kyousuke kept standing where he had nearly fallen, rooted to his spot, uncertain of how to act while he took in the man's appearance, relieved to find that he was alive. His chest rose and fell evenly, but overall the man was in a poor state. His clothes were wet, dirty and partly torn, he was shivering, his face was strewn with cuts and bruises and some stains on his shirt were of a reddish-brown color, an unmistakable sign that he had either been in a fight or had been attacked. Kyousuke bent over the unconscious man once more and following a sudden impulse he grabbed the stranger's shoulders.

"Hey mister…hey, can you hear me," he shouted shaking the man lightly. "Hey!" After several long moments the stranger finally opened his eyes, blinking dazedly. "Can you get up," the young actor asked, his voice laced with genuine concern. The stranger nodded weakly and tried to push himself to his feet only to tumble instantly back onto the ground, his face twisted with pain. "This won't do," Kyousuke murmured inaudibly. "He can barely move and he definitely needs to be taken care of." Understanding that he couldn't just leave the injured man to himself, the ebony-haired youth knew that there was only one thing he could do at that moment, though he didn't like the idea very much.

"My apartment is on the third floor of this building and your wounds need to be treated," he stated with a small sigh. "Here, put your arm around my neck, so that I can help you up." After a moment of hesitation the stranger did as he was told and once Kyousuke had helped the other to stand up he carefully placed his arm around the injured man's middle for support and they slowly made their way over to the elevator. 'What have I gotten myself into this time,' the young actor thought as he led the weak, shivering stranger to his apartment. 'I must have lost my mind. I'm about to let a man who's a complete stranger to me into my flat to treat his injuries and to take care of him.'

"Here we are," he announced and stopped in front of a white-colored door, fumbling for the keys with his free hand. After he had finally found them and unlocked the door he led the injured man inside, through the small hall into the living and dining room where he lowered his charge carefully onto the medium-sized leather sofa. "We need to get you out of those clothes and I'll prepare some tea for you," the ebony-haired youth announced and disappeared into one of the adjoining rooms only to emerge from it a minute later carrying a bathrobe as well as a blanket. He placed them over the sofa's back and quickly walked over to the small kitchen area where he switched on the kettle for the tea.

He then returned to his charge and helped the man to change out of his wet, torn clothes into the fluffy bathrobe and finally draped the blanket gently around the stranger's trembling body. 'If my family knew what I'm doing here they would definitely kill me,' Kyousuke whispered inaudibly. He knew that letting the injured stranger stay at his apartment was quite risky, dangerous even, but for some reason he just couldn't help himself. There was something about the man that fascinated the young actor, something in the man's dark eyes which were of a rich hazel-brown color that had drawn him in.

"Thank you," the stranger's weak voice ripped him out of his thoughts. "Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry to be such a bother. I promise I won't trespass long on your kindness and if you wish I can leave right away." "I guess it's alright, so don't worry," Kyousuke answered hesitantly. "Stay at least until you've warmed up again and your wounds have been taken care of. Besides, your clothes are wet and I won't let you leave before they are dry and you've been properly nourished. I also think you could need a nice hot bath, you're still shivering despite wearing a warm bathrobe and being wrapped up in a blanket." With that the young actor rose to his feet and walked over to the kitchen counter to prepare the tea before disappearing into the bathroom where he turned on the water.

"By the way, my name is Hamao Kyousuke," he said once he had returned to the living area. "What's your name?" "My name is Watanabe Daisuke, but everybody simply calls me Dai-chan," the other man replied softly, his warm baritone voice barely more than a whisper, "or at least they used to." "Dai-chan, that sounds nice," Kyousuke stated and placed a mug of hot tea in front of his guest before sitting down next to him. "Thank you very much Hamao-san," Daisuke said hoarsely. "I promise I won't bother you long and leave as soon as I can." "There's no need to be so formal," the ebony-haired youth explained smiling mildly. "Please call me Mao like most people do and didn't I say earlier that it's okay for you to stay here for a while? So, stop worrying already."

"Thank you," the injured man murmured and began to slowly sip the hot and refreshing liquid the other had prepared for him. "Can you tell me what happened," the young actor asked carefully into the silence of the room. "Where do those cuts and bruises come from? Have you been in a fight or something?" "Well, a group of seven or eight youngsters ganged up on me while I was walking down one of the side streets around here," Daisuke explained with a sigh. "They beat me up and took whatever little money I had. You can hardly call that a fight."

"Is there anyone I should call, your family or friends," Kyousuke inquired genuinely concerned. "They might be worried about you." "I don't have any family or friends," the other man whispered, his voice laced with sadness. "And before you ask, I don't have a home either." "You mean that you're living on the streets," the ebony-haired youth asked in surprise, "that you are…" "Homeless," Daisuke finished quietly and hung his head, "a social outcast. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I don't," Kyousuke answered truthfully and placed his hand gently on the other man's shoulder which led him to look up and face his benefactor who was smiling reassuringly. "I don't care about your social status," the ebony-haired actor explained calmly. "And even if I did, I wouldn't be so cruel as to kick you out in your poor condition and in such weather." "Not many people think the way you do," Daisuke whispered. "Believe me, most of them wouldn't even have bothered to check on me, let alone helped me. They would have left me there on the doorsteps without giving me a second glance. You are special." "Don't say that," the young man stated blushing lightly. "It was a natural thing to do. You needed help and I was there, end of story. Anyway, the bath should be ready by now, so come on."

With that Kyousuke rose from his seat, helped his injured guest to get up as well and showed him to the small but stylish bathroom. "Uh…ano…d-do you need any help," the young actor asked hesitantly once they were inside, blushing once more. "P-please d-don't misunderstand," he added hastily, avoiding to meet the other man's gaze. "I…I just mean that you have some nasty cuts and bruises all over your upper body and earlier you could barely open the buttons of your shirt without wincing and hissing in pain. Don't think I haven't noticed a-and if you feel too embarrassed y-you could leave your underwear on…arrgh, what am I saying here?!"

"Thanks, a little help would be appreciated," Daisuke replied and couldn't help but blush deeply himself as the ebony-haired youth nodded almost imperceptibly and assisted him to take off the bathrobe before helping him into the bathtub. "This might sting a little because you have some minor open wounds and because your skin is generally very sensitive now from your being out in the cold and the rain for who knows how long, but the hot water will do you good," Kyousuke explained as he watched his charge lowering himself slowly into the hot liquid. Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut and hissed in pain the moment the water first came into contact with his bruised skin, but soon the burning sensation subsided and he began to relax.

"Are you ok? Does it feel good or is the water too hot," the ebony-haired youth asked gently and took up a soft, fluffy sponge. "It's just perfect, really," Daisuke replied smiling shyly at his new acquaintance. "That's good. Then close your eyes and try to calm down," the young actor ordered. "You have a few cuts and scratches on your face that I need to clean and later I'll treat them with some ointment." The injured man did as he was told and Kyousuke began to dab the sponge ever so gently onto the wounds, making sure that the whole procedure would be as painless as possible for the other. "Yosh, dekita," he announced after some time, smiling warmly at Daisuke who was slowly opening his eyes. "Now for your hair…"

**oOo**

About half an hour later a clean and refreshed looking Watanabe Daisuke was sitting on the sofa in the living room again, enjoying another cup of tea while Kyousuke was busy working in the small kitchen area, occasionally glancing over to his guest. He had to admit that his charge was decidedly handsome. The man had the face of a model, soft but at the same time manly features that gave him an almost regal look and his beautiful hazel-colored eyes as well as the soft dark brown hair only added to that.

"I hope you're hungry," the young actor exclaimed and was just about to return to the living area when he felt something rubbing against his legs. "Meow." "That's so like you," he pouted feigning hurt, "ignoring me ever since I got home, but being all affectionate now that you smell food. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait. This is for Dai-chan." With that he crossed the room, Roku his cat following suit, and placed a tray with delicious looking food in front of his guest. "It's nothing special, just some Miso soup, some little salad and curry rice. I hope you'll like it." "That looks and smells wonderful," Daisuke exclaimed wide-eyed. "Then eat it before it gets cold," Kyousuke smiled. "I'll just prepare dinner for Roku and be right back."

"Hai, thank you," the brown-haired man said softly. "Itadakimasu." He then took up the chopsticks and started to dig in. "Oishii," he exclaimed several times and Kyousuke watched him with a sad smile. "When was the last time you had a warm decent meal," he finally asked sympathetically. "Let me see, that would have been about four weeks ago," Daisuke answered truthfully. "Usually I live off cup noodles, bentos, rice balls and this kind of stuff. Sometimes I could even afford to eat at a cheap restaurant, but very often I'm not allowed inside because of my appearance. Gochisousama deshita." "Would you like some more," the ebony-haired actor asked friendly. "There's plenty of rice and curry left." "Thank you, no," the other man replied with a grateful smile. "The food was very delicious, but I'm full, really."

"Would you like anything else," Kyousuke inquired. "No, I'm fine. Thank you," Daisuke answered. "I think I should get going. The rain has ceased and I've inconvenienced you long enough." "I'm afraid that won't be possible," the young man stated matter-of-factly, secretly impressed with his guest's attitude and his good manners. "I've put your clothes into the washing machine before preparing the dinner. They should be done in a few minutes or so and then I'll put them into the dryer. So, you're going to be my prisoner for at least another hour unless you want to leave wearing nothing but a bathrobe." "I'd rather not," Daisuke chuckled only to break into a coughing fit a moment later.

"Are you alright," Kyousuke asked his voice laced with concern. "Maybe you've caught a cold from being outside in the rain for too long." "It's nothing, don't worry," the brown-haired man replied huskily. "Anyway, I'll get you a cup of herb tea with honey," the young actor said determinedly and got up, the expression he had on his face showing that he would book no opposition whatsoever. When he returned to the living area a short while later with Roku in tow the cat immediately jumped onto the sofa and walked casually over to Daisuke to make itself comfortable on the astonished man's lap. "Roku what are you doing," Kyousuke scolded his pet. "I'm sorry for this. Just put him down if you like," he addressed his guest with an apologetic smile. "It's quite surprising though. Usually Roku is really shy around strangers and hides somewhere, but he seems to like you." "I don't mind," the brown-haired man chuckled and began to tickle Roku's ear. "I like cats."

Chuckling likewise the young actor handed his guest the promised tea and for a long time the two men chatted comfortably about this and that. However, Daisuke continued breaking into coughing fits from time to time and soon Kyousuke noticed the other's reddening cheeks as well as the sheen of sweat that was covering his forehead. "Let me look at you," he demanded sternly and cupped Daisuke's face, forcing the other to meet his gaze. The man's eyes were glazed and when the young actor placed his hand onto his guest's forehead he could immediately tell that the other's body temperature was much higher than usual. "You're having a fever. You should take some medicine and lay down," he exclaimed worriedly. "You can use the bed in the guest room."

"I'm alright, it's nothing," Daisuke replied breathy. "I've been enough of a bother already. I should just get my clothes and take my leave." "Don't be ridiculous," Kyousuke said forcefully. "If you go out into the chilly night in that condition it might be the death of you! For God's sake be reasonable and stay here, at least for tonight!" "You are a really kind guy," the feverish man whispered and rose slowly from his seat, Roku protesting loudly as he was forced to give up his most comfortable resting spot. When Daisuke began to stagger towards the bathroom the ebony-haired youth practically jumped from the sofa. "I won't let you leave," he exclaimed forcefully and crossed the room to grab the other man's arm. "Watanabe-san!"

Upon hearing his family name Daisuke slowly turned around on unsteady feet to face the young actor. "P-Please…don't…don't mind me…I'm okay," was all he could whisper before his legs gave out and he collapsed heavily into Kyousuke's arms. "Okay? Like hell you are. It's a good thing that I have a physician who does home visits," the ebony-haired man muttered as he dragged his feverish, unconscious charge into the guest room and onto its bed where he tugged the man in carefully before calling the doctor.

**oOo**

Daisuke stirred and moaning softly he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times in confusion as he noticed the unfamiliar surroundings. He stirred again and another moan escaped his lips as he felt pain shooting through his body. "Where am I? What happened," he whispered inaudibly when his gaze fell onto his bare chest and he noticed that all the cuts and scrapes were properly bandaged. He let his eyes wander once more until they came to rest upon a vaguely familiar figure only a few seconds later. A young man with ebony-colored hair was sitting on a chair beside the bed, sleeping, his head resting on his folded arms which he had placed onto the edge of mattress. As Daisuke looked at the slumbering youth, his memories slowly began to return.

"Hamao-san," he whispered softly, almost reverently and for a moment his heart skipped a beat as he, for the first time since their meeting the other night, took a closer look at the man who had shown him so much kindness. The youth's features were soft and delicate, almost feminine and his small face was framed by shiny, jet-black hair. Long, dark eyelashes were caressing his smooth, porcelain-colored skin and the young man's full lips were slightly curled up. He looked positively angelic in his slumber and Daisuke couldn't help but be mesmerized by his savior's innocent beauty. Unable to tear his gaze away from the ebony-haired youth Daisuke unconsciously reached out to him, gently touching his benefactor's rosy cheek, whispering his name once more. "Hamao-san."

Upon feeling the light touch Kyousuke began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. "You're finally awake," he said smiling warmly. "Welcome back, Dai-chan." "How long have I been sleeping," the so addressed man asked weakly. "Well, let me see," the ebony-haired actor replied thoughtfully and took a look at his wristwatch. "It's ten-thirty in the morning on November the 18th, so that would make a whole day and two nights." "That long? Oh my God," Daisuke exclaimed hoarsely. "I'm really sorry. I must have inconvenienced you so much." "Don't worry about that and don't make yourself uneasy," Kyousuke replied truthfully and offered his guest a reassuring smile. "What's more important, how are you feeling?" "I feel like I've been run over by a truck," the injured man replied truthfully. "Every bone in my body hurts." "That's not really surprising," the young actor said compassionately, "considering what you've been through. Can you remember anything? Can you remember me?"

"Your name is Hamao Kyousuke," the brown-haired man stated softly. "I was attacked and somehow ended up at the entrance of your apartment building. You found me and took care of me. You gave me a bath, a hearty meal and hot tea. I remember that we talked on the sofa, but starting from then things are getting blurry and I can't recall much, only that everything went black all of a sudden. What happened?" "Well, you caught a bad cold including a high fever from being out in the rain and the cold," Kyousuke explained calmly. "Despite your poor condition you insisted on leaving, but you were too weak, collapsed in the living room and I brought you here before calling a doctor."

"Thank you Hamao-san," Daisuke whispered huskily. "I really don't know how I should make amends for your kindness." "Just get better quickly. That'll be enough," the young actor replied with a smile. "And once again, please call me 'Mao'." With that he rose from his chair and stretched a few times before turning to leave. "The doctor asked me to give him a call once you are awake, so that he can check on you again," he stated nonchalantly when he noticed that his charge was looking at him with questioning eyes. "I'll also get you some tea and a light snack. You must be hungry and even if you aren't you must eat something, doctor's orders," the ebony-haired youth added sternly. "Oh yes, one more thing. Before you start talking about leaving again I have to inform you that you have bed rest until the physician is saying otherwise. So, be a good boy and do as you are told, ne Dai-chan?"

The man in question could only stare at the other, who flashed him another warm and beautiful smile before leaving the room. "I must be dreaming," Daisuke muttered in sheer disbelief as he stared after the retreating figure of his savior. "This can't be real. Why would anyone care so much about a poor, worthless guy like me, a guy who is living on the streets? This must be a dream."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for the first chapter. Did you like it, did you hate it? **Please leave me a comment with your thoughts.  
I mentioned it before, but I'll say it again: This is an experiment because I'm moving a lind of grey zone hereand only if I get enough good feedback for this chapter I continue this story. If anyone feels that I'm violating any publishing rules, I will take this story down immediately.**


	2. Sometimes It Hurts Inside

**A/N: **Alright, here is the second chapter of "The Fate of Love". The rating has gone up from T to M...keep your tissues ready because there is accute danger of nosebleeding...  
Enough said, enjoy the read! As usual, comments are more than welcome!  
**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own them...but I'd sure love to!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Well Watanabe-san, your condition is much better compared to the last time I examined you," doctor Takakura, a man around sixty, stated once he had finished the examination of his patient. "You are beginning to mend. The fever has gone down a little, you're only having a slight temperature now and your wounds are staring to heal as well. Luckily you don't have any fractures or other internal injuries. I recommend you to stay in bed for the remainder of today and for the next four days you should take plenty of rest and eat well. I'll check on you again by the end of the week." "Thank you very much sensei," Daisuke said softly. "You're welcome," the physician replied with a smile and checked his watch. "I have to go now. I'll talk to Hamao-kun and leave some instructions concerning your medication. I see you on Friday young man."

With that doctor Takakura took his leave and once again Daisuke could only stare after the man in sheer disbelief. 'Staying for another four days? How am I supposed to make it up to Hamao-san,' he mused. "Well, it seems that Roku and I have the pleasure of your company for another couple of days," Kyousuke's voice brought him back to reality. Daisuke blinked rapidly a few times before meeting the gaze of the young man who was casually leaning against the doorframe, a warm, affectionate smile gracing his lips. "I'm sorry to be such a burden," the brown-haired man whispered shyly, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise." "Don't be ridiculous," Kyousuke replied, chuckling lightly and walked over to the bed to sit on the edge of its mattress.

"Dai-chan," he said softly and in a reflex placed his hand gently on the other's cheek, causing the man to jump in surprise as he felt the sudden, unexpected touch. The two men's eyes met and Daisuke couldn't help but blush once more as he quietly held his savior's gaze, feeling like he was drowning in the depths of the youth's beautiful chocolate-colored orbs. "You aren't a burden to me," Kyousuke finally said softly. "I was my decision after all to help you that night, my decision to take care of you and I don't regret it. So, stop apologizing already because there's really no need." The brown-haired man nodded almost imperceptibly and smiled shyly at his benefactor. Flashing his charge a sweet smile in return the young actor let his hands wander from Daisuke's cheek down to his shoulder and squeezed it softly in a reassuring manner.

"Since you'll be staying for some time, why don't you tell me a little about yourself," he added lightly in an attempt to make the injured man feel more at ease. "There isn't much to tell," Daisuke stated with a sad smile. "I've been living on the streets for almost six years and I turned thirty almost two weeks ago. I didn't celebrate however, I've never celebrated my birthdays since I became homeless…lack of money and lack of friends, you know?" "Thirty really," Kyousuke exclaimed somewhat perplexed. "That means you are nine years older than me. I thought you were maybe only two or three years my senior. You definitely don't look like thirty!" "Thanks for the compliment," the older man chuckled. "You are twenty-one years old then. May I ask what you do for a living? Not many people can afford their own apartment at that age."

"I'm an actor, model and entertainer and I'm with 'Tani Promotion'," the ebony-haired youth explained truthfully. "I'm still at the beginning of my career and so far I've been acting mostly in stage plays or musicals. I also played a few supporting roles in various movies and dramas, nothing big." "That's amazing," Daisuke whispered and a sad sigh escaped his lips. "I'm sure you'll get far in this business and make it to the big screen one day." His voice trailed off and for a short moment his eyes seemed to turn misty as if he were about to cry. "Dai-chan, what is it," Kyousuke asked genuinely concerned when he noticed the sudden change of his charge's mood. "It's nothing," the older man sighed. "I just wish I would have been as lucky as you." "May I ask what happened to you," the ebony-haired actor asked gently. "How did you end up on the streets?" "Well, let's just say that life has been anything but kind to me," Daisuke explained weakly, "and I was left to fend for myself."

"I see," Kyousuke stated good-naturedly, smiling mildly, feeling that the topic of their conversation made his guest and charge feel uneasy and the young actor knew better than to pry. "Ano…I have to go out for a while," he casually changed the subject. "We desperately need some groceries if we don't want to starve. I won't take long. Promise me that you'll stay in bed and that you won't try to leave this place while I'm gone." "I promise," Daisuke stated with sincerity. "Besides, even if I wanted to I couldn't leave. I don't know where you put my clothes and I can't go anywhere wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants." "I have nothing to worry about then," Kyousuke chuckled and rose from the bed, an idea forming in his head. "I'll be back soon. Take some rest and sleep a little more." With that he smiled once more at the other man and exited the room.

"Thank you Mao," Daisuke whispered softly as he let his gaze follow the retreating figure of his, did he dare say it, new friend until he was completely gone from his sight before closing his eyes with a sigh of contentment.  
In the other room Kyousuke got ready to leave, typing away on his cell phone while grabbing his shoulder bag that contained his wallet and the keys for his apartment. He had just reached the sliding glass doors at the entrance of the apartment complex when his phone started beeping announcing the arrival of a new message. The ebony-haired man clicked the 'open' button and a bright smile formed on his beautiful features as soon as he had read the contents of the mail. "Yosh," he exclaimed happily and started walking with a light bounce in his step.

When Kyousuke returned to his apartment about one hour later the superintendent approached him in the entrance hall. "Konnichiwa Hamao-san," the middle-aged man greeted friendly. "A mister Tanaka stopped by about fifteen minutes ago and left something for you." The janitor disappeared for a moment into his small office and returned with a large travel bag. Smiling mildly the young actor accepted the bag, thanked the older man politely for his help and apologized for any inconvenience caused. Once inside his own four walls the ebony-haired youth hid the travel bag in the hall's closet before storing the groceries and checking on his charge. Daisuke was sleeping peacefully, with such a relaxed and serene expression on his handsome face that Kyousuke didn't have the heart to wake him in order to check the man's temperature according to the physician's orders.

Instead he quietly left the room and started to prepare dinner. While he busied himself in the kitchen, the young actor couldn't help but wonder about himself. Why did he care so much about the man, who was sleeping so peacefully next door? Why was he so intent on making the homeless guy smile? Was it pity, sympathy or something else? Kyousuke sighed with resignation, finding himself unable to answer these questions, but one thing was certain, it had not just been out of plain helpfulness that he had decided to let Daisuke stay until he would be completely recovered.

**oOo**

About one and a half hours later the apartment was filled with the smell of food and quite a delicious smell it was. Daisuke slowly opened his eyes, still drowsy from his long nap as the aroma of fried meat and soy-sauce began to tickle his nose. He inhaled deeply and his stomach grumbled loudly in response. "Someone seems to be very hungry," Kyousuke who had quietly and unnoticed entered the room chuckled lightly. "Did you sleep well?" The older man nodded shyly and a faint blush crept onto his cheeks. "That's good," the ebony-haired youth stated with a mild smile playing about his mouth. "I was just about to wake you because dinner is ready. Can you get up? I know the doctor recommended you bed rest for today, but I don't think that getting up for an hour or two is going to harm you. So, what does the patient say?"

"I say, let's go," Daisuke replied enthusiastically and slowly rose into a sitting position. "By the way, what is that mouthwatering smell?" "It's nothing special, only Nikujaga," Kyousuke explained, smiling bemusedly to himself as he helped the other out of the bed and they slowly made their way over to the living and dining area. He made the older man sit down and Daisuke's eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. The table was tastefully laid out for two and several bowls filled with pickles, salad and other delicious looking appetizers were already placed on it, just waiting to be eaten.

"I'll be right back," the young actor declared and disappeared into the kitchen area only to return a short while later with two trays carrying three bowls each. "Nikujaga with rice and Miso soup," he announced as he placed down one tray in front of his guest before putting down his own and taking his seat. "Itadakimasu," he exclaimed and smiled at the other man who was still looking in disbelief at the different dishes. "Please help yourself with the side dishes." "Nothing special, huh," Daisuke muttered as he picked up his chopsticks. "This isn't just Nikujaga. This is a feast." "Didn't the doctor say you should eat plenty of food," Kyousuke retorted smiling innocently. "I'm only following the doctor's orders. Besides didn't you say it was your birthday only two weeks ago? Taking all that into consideration I think it's alright to have a little more special dinner. And now enjoy the food before it gets cold."

Nodding quietly the older man did as he was told and began to eat, savoring every bite of the delicious meal. The two men enjoyed the dinner mostly in silence, Kyousuke glancing from time to time over to his guest, smiling mildly to himself when he noticed the blissful expression on the man's face. "Gochisousama deshita," Daisuke stated after a while and put down the chopsticks. "This was amazing, really. Where did you learn to cook like that?" "My mother taught me," the ebony-haired youth replied casually and shrugged his shoulders. "She insisted on it, saying that I have to be able to look after myself properly once I start living by myself." "She taught you well," the older man complimented which caused Kyousuke to blush faintly. "I hope you're still having some room in your stomach," the actor stated after a short moment of silence, a mysterious smile gracing his lips, "because there is a dessert. But let's go and enjoy it in the living area. It's more comfortable there."

With that he rose to his feet and Daisuke followed his benefactor's example. Before heading over to the kitchen area once more the ebony-haired youth asked his guest to make himself comfortable on the sofa and when he returned a few minutes later Daisuke's eyes went wide for the second time that evening and his jaw dropped to the ground. Kyousuke was carrying a cake, beautifully decorated with several burning candles and a big '30' in its center. "Happy belated birthday Dai-chan," he said with a radiant smile as he placed the cake in front of the older man. "Blow out the candles and make a wish." For a few long seconds Daisuke could only stare at the other and the sweet dish, but after blinking rapidly several times he finally closed his eyes and obediently blew out the candles.

When he opened his eyes again a moment later to look at the young actor, they were clouding over with tears. "T-Thank…y-you Mao," he sniffed, the salty drops beginning to wet his cheeks. "T-Thank y-you so much. I…I…" His voice trailed off and he broke into heavy, heart-wrenching sobs. For the past six years he had never allowed himself to cry, had desperately forced himself to remain strong, but at that very moment and after all the things that had happened to him during the past few days he just couldn't control and suppress his emotions any longer. Kyousuke looked quietly at the older man whose shoulders were trembling violently as his tears continued to fall. 'How much you must have endured in the past, how much pain, sadness and despair,' the ebony-haired youth thought, his heart going out for the homeless man and he did the only thing he could think of to comfort the other, he gently placed his arms around the crying man and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Daisuke grew tense as soon as he felt Kyousuke's touch, but slowly relaxed once the young actor had begun to whisper soothing words into his ear, softly stroking his back at the same time, waiting patiently for the tears to subside. The brown-haired man couldn't remember when he was last held by someone and for the first time in many years he felt warm inside. Slowly he raised his arms and wrapped them hesitantly around Kyousuke's middle as he buried his face in the curve of the younger man's neck. The ebony-haired actor's embrace tightened in response and for several long moments the two men remained quietly in that quite intimate position.

"Are you feeling better now," Kyousuke asked gently as he felt the pressure against is neck ease up at last. "I'm sorry for that," the older man said hoarsely and looked up to meet the other's gaze. "There's nothing to be sorry for Dai-chan," the ebony-haired actor replied smiling warmly and handed Daisuke the knife which was placed next to the cake. "Here, cut your birthday cake and let's eat." Shyly returning the smile Daisuke did as he was asked and soon the two men enjoyed the rich, sweet taste of fruits, chocolate and cream while they chatted animatedly about this and that. "Hey Dai-chan, can you handle one more surprise," Kyousuke finally asked slyly. "Another surprise," the so addressed man exclaimed in disbelief. "I'm not sure if I can handle much more, but I'll try my best." Chuckling at his guest's comment the young actor rose to his feet to fetch the travel bag he had hidden in the closet earlier.

"What's in there," Daisuke asked curiously, eying the piece of luggage all over. "Open it and see for yourself," the ebony-haired youth stated, smiling mysteriously. The older man followed his benefactor's instructions and gasped once he had laid eyes upon the contents of the bag. "T-These are…," he stammered clumsily. "These are some clothes you can keep," Kyousuke explained calmly. "The idea came to me this afternoon when you told me that you wouldn't dare to leave this apartment wearing nothing put a pair of pajama pants. To be honest, the clothes you wore the other night are in a sorry state and I suddenly remembered that one of my friends was talking about cleaning out his closet a few days ago. Luckily he really did it and since the two of you have about the same height and figure the clothes might fit just right. They are used and not especially fancy or anything, but they will have to do."

"No, no, no! They are perfect," Daisuke exclaimed with sincerity. "I really don't know what to say! Since the day I became homeless no one has ever been that kind to me. I feel like I'm dreaming!" Kyousuke didn't say anything in return. He just smiled warmly at the thirty-year old who looked as happy and excited as a child on Christmas Eve, his heart beating a tad faster than usual at the sight. Once the older man had calmed down a little they continued talking, comfortably sipping tea and hot chocolate. Roku joined them only a short while later and like the other night he made himself comfortable on Daisuke's lap which caused his master to shake his head in disbelief at his pet's unusual behavior. "My cat definitely likes you very much," the young actor stated and both men chuckled lightly.

The next few hours passed by quickly and when Kyousuke noticed that Daisuke was stifling a yawn, he quickly glanced at his watch. "Wow, it's past eleven already. Are you feeling tired Dai-chan," he asked gently. "A little," the other man admitted meekly. "Then go to bed and have a good rest," the ebony-haired actor instructed. "After all, you are not yet fully recovered and the doctor said that you need plenty of rest. I'll just clean up here and then go to bed as well." "Let me help you," Daisuke spoke up. "That's the least I can do." "No, that's alright. You go and sleep first," Kyousuke declared, the tone in his voice making it evident that he would book no opposition whatsoever. "Good night Dai-chan. Sleep well," he added with a sweet, radiant smile and ushered his charge towards the guest room. "Good night Mao and thank you," the brown-haired man replied, returning the smile gratefully before entering the room and closing the door while the young actor returned to the living and dining area where he began to clean away the dishes.

When he was finally done cleaning up about an hour later he decided to check on his guest one last time before going to bed and he quietly opened the door to the guest room. The small lamp on the nightstand was lit, bathing its surroundings into a dim orange glow and Kyousuke tiptoed quietly over to the bed. Daisuke's eyes were closed and his breath even, a clear sign that he was fast asleep. For several moments the ebony-haired actor just stood there at the bedside a beautiful, affectionate smile forming on his lips as he gazed in silence at the handsome man who was positively looking like a young boy in his peaceful slumber, delicate and vulnerable. Following a sudden impulse Kyousuke reached out to the other and ran his hand over the man's cheek in a gentle caress, which caused Daisuke to stir and sigh contently in his sleep.

"I think I begin to understand what it is that's drawing me to you, that's making me do all those things for you only to see you smile and that's causing my heart to leap whenever I think of you even though we barely know each other," the young actor whispered, the questions he had asked himself that afternoon coming back to him. "Sweet dreams Dai-chan," he breathed softly as he tugged the other in tenderly, careful not to wake him. He then brushed away Daisuke's bangs and placed a soft, lingering kiss on the man's forehead before switching off the light and leaving the room as quietly as he had entered it.

**oOo**

Over the following four days Daisuke's condition improved greatly and by the end of them he was no longer running a temperature. He spent most part of the day out of bed, enjoying Kyousuke's company, playing with Roku and even insisted on helping with some easy household chores like setting the table or cleaning the dishes.

"It seems that Hamao-kun took good care of you these past few days," doctor Takakura said approvingly the day he stopped by for another check-up as promised. "Your complexion is much better, your temperature is normal and I believe you've even put on a little weight." "Mao is a great nurse and very attentive to me," Daisuke replied truthfully, a dreamy smile playing about his mouth. "That's good to hear," the physician stated good-naturedly before becoming serious again. "Well back to you, overall your condition has improved a lot, but you are still in a rather delicate state of recovery," he explained matter-of-factly. "I strongly recommend you to take another three or four days of rest, including some light exercises like short walks in order to regain your strength before going back to your usual routine. I'll speak to Hamao-kun about it."

"Ano…sensei, is that really necessary," the brown-haired man asked hesitantly. "I don't mean to be rude or to question your advice. It's just that I've already burdened Mao long enough." "He doesn't seem to mind," the doctor said with a bemused smile. "Quite the contrary actually. Since meeting you he seems to be in particularly high spirits. Don't worry Watanabe-san I'm sure Hamao-kun will be happy to look after you for another couple of days. I think he likes having you around and from the smile you have on your face whenever you talk about him I can tell that you like him as well, don't you?"

"S-Sensei…," Daisuke stammered blushing and quickly cast his eyes in embarrassment. "Well, it's time for me to go," doctor Takakura said smiling to himself and squeezed his patient's shoulder reassuringly, which caused the man to look up again. "Watanabe-san, whatever will be will be and for the case that I won't see you again I wish you all the best. Take care young man and look after yourself." "Thank you sensei," Daisuke answered and got off his bed to bow respectfully to the physician before the man took his leave.

Once he had put his clothes back on Daisuke entered the living and dining room where Kyousuke was already waiting for him with a cup of tea. "Doctor Takakura just informed me about your condition," the young actor beamed. "I'm so happy that you got better so quickly." "That I could recover so fast is mainly thanks to you and your care," Daisuke stated with a shy smile. "Is it really alright for me to stay for another couple of days?" "Of course it is," the ebony-haired youth exclaimed. "Don't worry about that. You can stay as long as you wish." "Thank you, but then allow me to help you a little more around the house. That's the least I can do to pay you back." The two men looked quietly at each other for a moment and when Kyousuke noticed the determination in the other's eyes he finally nodded in agreement. "We have a deal," he said smiling sweetly. "But you have to promise me that you will take it easy." "Understood," Daisuke replied smiling equally and the two men sealed their agreement with a firm handshake.

"How do you feel about a little walk this afternoon," Kyousuke changed the subject. "The weather is quite nice today and there are some nice parks around Shinjuku. It is not too cold and I think some fresh air would do you good." "That sounds like a good idea," the other man beamed. "I confess I'm a bit weary of being stuck indoors."

**oOo**

About three hours later the two men were walking the streets of Shinjuku, heading towards 'Shinjuku Gyouen', the biggest and most popular park in the area. "I didn't know that you can play the guitar," Daisuke remarked casually as he eyed the guitar case Kyousuke was carrying on his back. "It's simply a hobby of mine and I'm not especially good or anything," the young actor explained with a shy smile. "But it's relaxing and it helps me to calm down, especially after a very busy and stressful day." "I see," Daisuke said softly and the two men walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

Once they had reached the park, they went looking for a more secluded spot. They soon found an empty bench near one of the small ponds which was shielded from curious eyes by the low hanging branches of the willow trees surrounding it and after the two men had settled down Kyousuke took the guitar from its case and began to play a few tunes. Daisuke closed his eyes as he listened and soon he lost himself in the intricate web of soft melodic sounds that were filling the air. "That was beautiful," he sighed when the last note had faded into the wind that was softly grazing the trees and Kyousuke couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"Can you play the guitar," he finally asked softly after brief moment of silence. "That's what I do to make some money," Daisuke replied somewhat hesitantly. "It was really lucky that I didn't have my guitar with me the night I was attacked or those guys would have either stolen or smashed it." "Really," the young man exclaimed in surprise. "Then, could you play a song for me please?" Nodding slowly the older man took the instrument from the younger one's hands and soon the air was filled again with the notes of a sweet melody. When Daisuke closed his eyes and began to sing the ebony-haired actor's eyes went wide with astonishment and his jaw dropped to the ground. Daisuke's singing voice was a warm, clear and full baritone, filled with emotion and simply beautiful. Once the last notes of the song had faded Kyousuke remained silent for a few seconds, afraid to break the magic of the moment the other man had created with his amazing performance.

"Wow, Dai-chan…that was breathtaking," he finally whispered reverently. "With a voice and a musical talent like that you should be a singer or entertainer." "That was my dream," Daisuke answered with a sad smile. "But I wasn't as lucky as you." Kyousuke nodded and placed his hand gently on the other's thigh in silent comfort, waiting patiently, feeling that the older man was at last ready to talk about his past, to say what he had not been able to say or had not wanted to that morning when they had first talked in more detail about their lives. "Do you remember what I first told you about my past, the day I woke up in your guest room after my fainting spell," Daisuke asked softly. "Yes I do," the ebony-haired youth whispered. "You said that life hadn't treated you very kindly."

"You see, when I was a boy life started out well enough," the brown-haired man explained quietly. "I'm an only child and my family wasn't rich or anything, but we were happy. My dad was a hard-working man, devoted to his job and loyal to his company. His hard work paid off. His salary was raised regularly and the year I entered junior high school he got even nominated for a big promotion which was like a dream come true for him…" "What happened," the young actor asked carefully when the other's voice trailed off and he fell silent for a long moment.

"Well, my father failed to get the promotion," Daisuke sighed. "There were rumors that the guy who got promoted instead of my dad got the position only because he had some great connections to the board of directors and the CEO and not because he had the skills or abilities. That was a big blow for my father and that's when things started to change. My father felt somehow betrayed by his company I guess, but instead of getting back on his feet and trying again he resigned, gave up and started drinking. Unfortunately for my mother and me he wasn't a very good drunk, if you know what I mean." "Was he violent towards your mum and you? Did he hit you," Kyousuke asked softly and the older man nodded weakly in confirmation.

"From that time onwards things gradually got worse with almost every passing month and our family began to fall apart," he continued with a sad sigh. "Eventually my mother started seeing someone else behind my father's back and I busied myself with my studies, spending most of my free time either at the library or in my room. In addition my school had an acting and theater club which I decided to join. I was a place where I could forget about the problems and trouble at home, where I could become someone else and that's how I got interested in acting. At first it was some sort of escape for me, but I quickly grew very fond of acting and once I had become a third-year student I deliberately took my entrance exams for senior high school only at schools that had an acting or theater club, so that I would be able continue acting. By that time my parents were already too occupied with their own problems and neither my mother nor my father cared much about me and school related issues."

"What did you do after graduation," the ebony-haired actor asked gently. "Like I said, I had studied hard, my grades were excellent and I got accepted at all the universities where I had taken my entrance exams," Daisuke whispered hoarsely. "Anyway, the teacher responsible for maintaining the theater club knew how much I enjoyed acting. He told me that I had talent and persuaded me to apply at a professional acting school. I did and I went to an audition at a renowned academy, but I didn't have any expectations whatsoever. A few weeks later I received a letter from that school with amazing news. Not only did I get accepted but I was offered a full scholarship and I was the happiest boy on earth. I knew I had to talk to my parents about my plans to enter acting school instead of enrolling at a university and I thought they would agree because of the scholarship I would get. However, instead of being happy for me my father got really furious, screaming that acting wouldn't bring me a penny and that he would kick me out, should I choose acting school over business studies at a good university."

He fell silent once more and Kyousuke placed his hand tenderly on Daisuke's shoulder squeezing it lightly in compassion and comfort. "You enrolled at the acting school anyway, didn't you? You accepted the scholarship despite of your father's threat, am I right," he inquired softly and the other man nodded almost imperceptibly. "I never thought that my father would be so cruel as to turn it into reality, but he did," Daisuke explained weakly. "My mother didn't even try to go against him, to take my side. She was too afraid of the consequences I guess. The only thing she did was to use her savings to buy me a tiny storage room, you know from one of those companies that rent or sell storage spaces to people who don't have enough room in their own homes. So, I got kicked out of my home at the age of eighteen, my father making it very clear that I wouldn't receive any financial support from him in the future. I left my parents' house with nothing but two suitcases, my guitar, my laptop, my most important documents, a sleeping bag, the tent we had often used for camping when I had been a little boy and the key to a storage room, not bigger than a closet."

"How cruel Dai-chan," the younger man muttered taken aback and swallowed hard. "That's really terrible. How could your parents do that to you, leaving you to fend for yourself?" "Back then I wasn't too worried," the older man admitted and a pained sigh escaped his lips. "I thought that my situation wasn't so bad because my scholarship covered not only the tuition fees but also the rent for accommodation in a dorm on campus as well as a small pocket allowance and I quickly found a part-time job at a tiny shop. Due to the terms of the scholarship I was only allowed to work a limited number of hours per month and the pay wasn't too great either, but at least I earned enough money to keep me going. I couldn't save much, but as naïve as I was I thought that things would work out somehow as long as I would work hard. During the first two years of my studies my mother sent me some money from time to time, but suddenly her letters stopped coming and I got really worried, thinking that maybe my dad had done something to her while being drunk. So I went back to our house only to find it deserted and for sale."

"Do you know what had happened," Kyousuke asked carefully. "Well, I told you before that my mother had been secretly meeting other men after my father had taken to heavy drinking on a daily basis," Daisuke explained quietly. "I met some of our neighbors and they told me that my mother had run off with another guy and that my father had quit the house, putting it up for sale only a short while later. I tried to call my mother, using her cellphone number, but it wasn't in service anymore and in her previous letters my mother hadn't left me any other contact details. In addition my mum has no siblings and my grandparents had already passed away when I had still been a high school student, so there was no way for me to find her. I hoped that she would write to me again, sending me some contact details, but that letter never came and I knew that I couldn't expect any help from my father's side even if I would have tried to look for him."

"Oh, Dai-chan," the ebony-haired youth whispered almost inaudibly, looking perfectly ready to cry. "That must have been such a shock. What did you do once you had found out?" "There wasn't much I could do. I went back to the school and continued my studies," the older man stated with a sad smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I studied there for a total of six years, my excellent grades allowing me to take some extra classes like scriptwriting, vocal coaching, dancing and so on. The problems started once I tried to apply for a job. I went to many interviews, but all the companies rejected me because I couldn't provide them with a permanent address. Consequently I started looking for a small, cheap apartment, but the landlords refused to accept me as a tenant because the income from my part-time job was too low and I had no guarantor. Ultimately graduation day came and I had to leave the dorm without having a place to go and with only a part-time job that hardly brought enough money to keep me going."

"How about your friends from school," Kyousuke mused. "Could you not turn to them for help?" "Friends," Daisuke snorted annoyed. "I didn't have many friends at school to begin with. I was very studious and my financial situation didn't allow me to go out much with the other students. I managed to make a few friends anyway and naturally I asked them for help. That day I had to find out that they weren't true friends." "They turned their backs on you," the young actor muttered, a lump beginning to form in his throat. "I can't believe it." "Without having anyone to turn to I did the only thing I could in that situation, I checked in at a youth hostel and guesthouse," the older man continued his account. "The manager was very kind and I could make a good deal with him. He offered me a kind of rental contract for a bed on a monthly basis and was even willing to give me a big discount if I would help around the hostel in return. Naturally I accepted the offer and I was determined to find work no matter what kind, just a job that would pay enough and enable me to finally rent a room, but everywhere I went for an interview including several part-time jobs, I heard the same thing: 'Unless you don't have a permanent address we can't hire you.'"

"You got stuck in a vicious circle," Kyousuke concluded huskily. "You couldn't get any apartment because your income was too low and you couldn't get another job because you had no permanent address." "I thought about applying to the social welfare program, but for that I needed several documents from my parents and I didn't know anything concerning their whereabouts, so I couldn't do that either," Daisuke stated in a throaty voice. "And as the saying goes, 'it never rains but it pours'. In my case that's more than true. Business in the shop I was working at hadn't gone well for a while already and at last my boss told me that he couldn't afford to employ me any longer and I got laid off. You can probably imagine what happened next. Only a short time later I couldn't pay the rent at the hostel anymore and ultimately I had to leave. The manager allowed me however to take an older mattress, a pillow and a nice warm blanket with me and that was the beginning of my life on the streets."

"Where are you staying now," the ebony-haired actor asked hoarsely, quickly casting his eyes to hide the tears they were brimming with. "I sleep in the tent I took with me when I left home," Daisuke explained weakly. "I found a nice secluded spot in the Harajuku-Shibuya area and the few valuable things I possess are locked away safely in the storage room that my mother bought for me. I play guitar in the streets of Harajuku, Shibuya as well as around Shinjuku station. Sometimes, when there's a concert or a sports event, I also play near the Tokyo Dome." He fell silent for a moment and sighed deeply before he continued his voice barely more than a whisper and laced with deep sadness.

"I've reached a point of no return Mao. Once you've sunk as low as me, once you've fallen through the social net of benefits there is not much of a chance to ever get back on your feet again. It's ironic, isn't it? All I would have needed back then when I was about to graduate from acting school would have been someone as kind as you, someone who would have listened to my story and would have given me a chance and things would have turned out a different way, but life can be really cruel sometimes…" Daisuke's voice broke and his shoulders began to tremble slightly as silent tears flew down his cheeks. "So, you have given up," Kyousuke asked softly. "No," the older man sniffed and shook his head. "I still hope that I might find a way to get out of all this and start over again, but with every passing month it's getting harder not to lose this hope. After all, who would give a homeless guy like me a chance to prove himself."

"I would Dai-chan, I would," the young actor whispered and pulled the crying man into a comforting and loving embrace. Daisuke instantly wrapped his arms around Kyousuke's slender frame and buried his crying face in the man's shoulder. "Don't give up Dai-chan," the ebony-haired youth whispered soothingly and one of his hands disappeared in the other's soft brown hair, pulling tenderly, forcing swimming hazel-colored eyes to meet his own. "You never know what might happen. I believe in you and I'll do whatever I can to help you." "Mao," the brown-haired man sighed breathy as he felt Kyousuke's hands cupping his cheeks, the young actor gently brushing away the tears with his thumbs. For several moments the two men gazed at each other in silence and following the promptings of his heart Daisuke leaned in to place a sweet, lingering but innocent kiss on the youth's lips. "Dai-chan," Kyousuke whispered breathlessly once the other had pulled away and touched his mouth lightly.

"I'm sorry Mao, I…," was all the older man could stammer before he was silenced by the younger one's finger he felt pressing softly against his lips, its owner slowly shaking his ebony-haired head. The two men gazed at each other once more and Daisuke wrapped his arms around Kyousuke, pulling him close and ever so slowly they both leaned in until their lips met again. Kyousuke's eyes drifted shut the moment he felt the older man's mouth brushing sensually against his own. He let his hands travel slowly over Daisuke's shoulders, finally settling them at the nape of his neck and following the man's lead he coyly returned the kiss, his eagerness and passion growing by the second and soon matching the older man's. The ebony-haired actor was well aware that he was kissing another man, but for some reason it felt so natural, so good and so right.

Tightening his hold of the younger man Daisuke brushed the tip of his tongue teasingly over Kyousuke's bottom lip for a few times demanding entrance. With a soft sigh the ebony-haired youth obliged and parted his lips, granting the other the access he was pleading for, welcoming him to deepen the kiss. Soon he could feel the older man exploring the warm, moist cavern of his mouth and a soft moan escaped him as their tongues began to brush against each other repeatedly in a slow sensual dance. His mind went blank and he lost himself completely in the mesmerizing sensation of the kiss, a sensation that felt new somehow and yet so familiar at the same time. "Unngh…ngh…" When the two men at last pulled away after several long moments their breaths were hot and ragged, their chests heaving and their cheeks flushed.

"Mao," Daisuke breathed adoringly, meeting the young actor's gaze, gently trailing the contours of the man's face in a sweet loving caress. Kyousuke sighed softly, his dark chocolate-colored eyes shining with tender affection. "Mao," the brown-haired man repeated breathy. "What are we going to do now? Where do we go from here?" "I don't know Dai-chan," the young actor whispered huskily. "Go with the flow I guess. The doctor recommended you another three days of rest, but like I said before, you can stay as long as you wish and I'm sure that eventually we can figure something out. For now it's probably best to take every day as it comes, to see how far we can go and whatever will be, will be." Daisuke nodded quietly and smiled warmly at the other. "I just don't want to be a burden or a hindrance to you," he said hoarsely after a brief a moment of silence. "Our backgrounds are so different." "Don't worry Dai-chan, we will work it out somehow," Kyousuke breathed sweetly and leaned his head softly against Daisuke's shoulder, sighing contently. The older man wrapped his arm tenderly around the younger one's middle and for many long moments they remained seated like that in comfortable and blissful silence.

**oOo**

The following three days passed by in blissful swiftness and for both men they felt like a dream, a romantic dream filled with sweet signs and gestures of tender affection. There were loving morning and goodnight kisses, innocent pecks on the cheeks and the evenings were mostly spend cuddled up on the sofa, watching TV or a movie. The two men basked in the feeling of their new found love and on many occasions they stole secret glances from each other, smiling affectionately whenever they got caught. It was heaven and with every passing day the determination to make Daisuke stay for good, to make the man a steady part of his future life grew inside Kyousuke's heart.

It was Tuesday when something happened that should result in serious consequences for the newly enamored couple. In order to show his appreciation and gratefulness for everything that Kyousuke had done for him over the past ten days Daisuke had proposed to cook a special dinner that night. The ebony-haired actor had agreed happily, touched by the other's sweetness and when he had asked what kind of ingredients would be needed the older man had insisted on even doing the shopping. Daisuke was just about to leave in order to get the groceries when the doorbell rang.

"Nii-chan," exclaimed in surprise upon opening the door and smiled nervously at the other man. "I didn't expect to see you. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" "Do I need a reason to visit my little brother," the older Hamao chuckled, ruffling Kyousuke's hair affectionately before entering the apartment. "But to be honest I had some business in the area and thought I might as well stop by for a little chat," he explained as he made his way to the living area where he happened upon Daisuke who was checking his shopping list one last time. "Who is that guy by the way?" "I'm so sorry, how rude of me," the young actor said smiling sheepishly. "Nii-chan, please meet Watanabe Daisuke a very special friend of mine. Dai-chan, this is my brother." The two older men exchanged polite greetings and soon afterwards Daisuke excused himself allowing the two brothers some privacy for their chat.

"Ittekimasu," he stated softly and flashed Kyousuke a warm smile before bowing lightly to the man's older brother. "Itterashai," the ebony-haired youth replied smiling equally and with that Daisuke took his leave. "Ittekimasu and Itterashai, have I missed something," Kyousuke's brother asked with raised eyebrows once the other man was gone. "Is that guy living here or anything?" "Kind of," the young actor admitted meekly. "It's a long story though." "I have time," the older man replied promptly, the expression on his face making it evident that he would not leave without knowing what was going on. Realizing that he had no other choice Kyousuke sighed deeply before explaining hesitantly what had happened that rainy Friday evening ten days prior and thereafter.

"Have you completely lost your mind Mao," the older man nearly screamed once the younger one had finished his account. "I can't believe you did something that foolish! Have you any idea how dangerous that was? How could you take a complete stranger home? He could have hurt or even killed you for God's sake!" "Don't you think I know that," Kyousuke defended himself. "But he was injured Nii-chan. What should I have done?" "You should have called an ambulance," the older Hamao huffed. "The paramedics would have taken him to a hospital." "And then what? He is homeless Nii-chan," the ebony-haired youth exclaimed angrily. "At the hospital they wouldn't have treated him because he has no health insurance and no money! So, what was I supposed to do? Dai-chan would have died if I would have left him there on the doorstep of this building!"

"Then you should have made him leave as soon as he was well enough to do so," the other man retorted in annoyance. "I just couldn't do that! I didn't have the heart to cast him out," the young actor said forcefully. "And later I didn't want to make him leave because…" "Because…," Kyousuke's brother repeated narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Because I fell for him Nii-chan," the younger man replied softly, a dreamy smile playing about his mouth. "I'm in love with him." "Come again," the other asked in sheer disbelief. "Don't play dumb Nii-chan," Kyousuke replied with an annoyed expression on his handsome features. "You heard me the first time and you heard correctly. I fell in love with Dai-chan and he loves me too."

"You have gone crazy, totally nuts," the older Hamao roared, throwing his hands in the air. "Love?! You barely know that guy, if at all and I'm convinced that he definitely doesn't love you. He is only playing with you, using you. He'll live off your charity and he'll cast you aside once he has what he wants." "You don't even know him, so don't you dare to badmouth him. Dai-chan is not that kind of person," the young actor screamed back in fury. "If I hadn't forced him to stay, he would have left the very night I found him despite his poor condition. I really like him and I want to help him. All Dai-chan needs is someone gives him a chance and assists him. I could be that person Nii-chan." "That's not love Mao, that's pity," the older man exclaimed. "Don't you see that?" "You're wrong," Kyousuke shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. "I know my own heart and my feelings very well, so don't patronize me. I might be younger than you Nii-chan, but I know the difference between pity and love! Feeling pity for someone doesn't make your heart flutter whenever you think of that person. It doesn't make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you are with that person and it certainly doesn't make you yearn for that person's touch!"

"Alright, let's assume for a moment that you really love each other, which I doubt, but do you think that you two would stand a chance," the older Hamao exclaimed, his voice a mix of anger and despair. "You literally come from two different worlds and then there is your career! Have you thought about that? This guy is a hindrance to your future and could even be the cause of its ruin! What do you think would happen if the rumor that you are romantically involved with another guy would start spreading or pictures of the two of you being all lovey-dovey would begin to appear? Your fame is growing daily and reporters start following you around as well as your fans. If such a story would make it into one of these gossip magazines, the scandal that would arise from it would definitely damage your good image and your career! You know better than anyone that the entertainment industry is a shark world. Competition is tough and you have so many enviers who are just waiting to see you fall, so that they might get the change to take your place. God Mao, be reasonable and end this hanky-panky before it gets you into trouble. You've worked so hard for your success and you have way too much to lose. Don't risk your future because of a stupid and most likely short-lived infatuation with some homeless guy!"

"Dai-chan is not just some homeless guy," Kyousuke shouted enraged. "He is a wonderful, very talented man and believe it or not, but I have thought about our different backgrounds as well as about my career. I know the risks, but from my own and my colleagues' experiences I also know that there are ways to keep one's private life under wraps, to keep things hidden from the eyes of the curious reporters, fans and paparazzi if one is a little discreet in public and chooses one's words carefully in interviews when private questions are asked. I've done my homework well Nii-chan, that's why the media hasn't bothered our parents and you up to now. I have learned how to take care of myself!" "Well, then do what you want little brother," the older man hissed angrily. "You know I've always been on your side, but don't count on my support this time. You are alone on this one Mao and don't come crying to me if you end up hurt…"

A sudden noise coming from the hall made Kyousuke's brother fall silent and a moment later Daisuke entered the room, carrying a shopping bag. "Tadaima," he said softly and smiled mildly though it seemed a little forced. "Okaeri Dai-chan," Kyousuke replied sweetly. "Did you get everything you need for tonight's dinner?" "Yes, I did," the brown-haired man murmured quietly as he made his way over to the kitchen area avoiding the piercing gaze of his special friend's brother who was literally glaring daggers at him. "I think it's time for me to go home," the older Hamao said calmly, the expression he had on his face being unreadable. "So do I, Nii-chan," Kyousuke stated coldly. "Ja, see you soon Mao," the other man said and turned to leave without bothering to bid Daisuke goodbye. "I wouldn't count on it," the ebony-haired youth muttered his voice only loud enough for his brother to hear.

**oOo**

"Mao, dinner is ready," Daisuke exclaimed, knocking at the door of Kyousuke's bedroom. "I'm coming," the young actor replied and stepped out of the room only a moment later. "That smells delicious Dai-chan," he stated smiling when he came face to face with the older man. "What did you cook?" "You'll see," Daisuke replied with a mysterious smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "But now close your eyes." The ebony-haired youth looked at his special friend with a mix of confusion and curiosity, but at last did as he was told and Daisuke led him carefully into the dining area. "Can I open them now," Kyousuke asked curiously. "Yes, you can," the other man chuckled and let go of the younger one's hands. The young actor slowly opened his eyes and his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

The dining table was set for two in the most elegant manner, complete with a small bouquet of flowers and a set of candles. "Oh Dai-chan, it looks beautiful," Kyousuke exclaimed his eyes shining brightly as he allowed himself to be guided to one of the chairs by the other man. "It's nothing special," Daisuke replied shyly, "especially because I had to use your money to get the decorations and the ingredients for this dinner." "I couldn't care less about that," the ebony-haired actor stated with sincerity. "You went through so much trouble to do this for me, you organized and did everything yourself. Thank you so much Dai-chan." With that Kyousuke rose to his tiptoes and placed a soft, lingering kiss on the other man's cheek. "Could you please reveal now what's on the menu for tonight? I'm dying of curiosity." "I cooked Italian," Daisuke replied with flushed cheeks and the younger actor's eyes went wide with surprise.

"One of my so called friends from acting school loved cooking," the brown-haired man explained as he made his way over to the kitchen area. "He was really into foreign cuisine, especially the Italian one. He taught me a few things." "I see, so what did you cook tonight," the ebony-haired youth asked excitedly and sat down. "It smells so good!" "Well, we'll start our dinner with a tomato-basil cream soup, the main course will be seafood pasta and for dessert I made Panna Cotta," Daisuke replied and returned to the dining area carrying a tray with several plates. "As a side dish I prepared some tomato and mozzarella. It's called Caprese," he continued as he opened a bottle of wine and poured the aromatic, bordeaux-colored liquid into Kyousuke's glass and then into his own before raising it. Kyousuke followed the other man's example smiling warmly, his eyes shining with nothing but admiration and affection. "Here's to you Mao," Daisuke said softly. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me, for taking care of me so diligently without asking anything in return. You saved me in more than one way. Cheers!" "Dai-chan," the ebony-haired youth whispered blushing and smiling sweetly at each other the two men clinked glasses.

They enjoyed their dinner mostly in comfortable silence, occasionally stealing glances from one another or smiling lovingly at each other whenever their eyes met. Once they had finished the delicious meal the newly enamored couple took the candles as well as the remainder of the wine over to the living area, dimmed the lights and snuggled up comfortably on the sofa. "Thank you Dai-chan, that was incredibly delicious," Kyousuke sighed and leaned his head against the other man's shoulder. "You are an amazing cook." "You're exaggerating Mao, but thanks for the compliment," Daisuke chuckled, his hand disappearing into the young actor's soft, silky strands, stroking tenderly and for several moments the two men remained silent simply enjoying the feeling of being close to each other.

"Dai-chan…there is something I'd like to speak to you about," Kyousuke finally said softly into the quiescence of the dimly lit room. "The other day in the park after we had shared our first kiss you asked me where we would go from there, what we were going to do in the future, remember?" "Yes, I do," Daisuke replied hoarsely, his voice barely above a whisper, his heartbeat speeding up a pace. "I think I know how we could handle this," the young actor explained huskily and raised his head to face the one he had fallen for. "Stay here with me Dai-chan. Move into this apartment and turn the guestroom into your bedroom." "Mao…," the older man gasped in surprise. "For the time being you could register this address as your permanent address and then start looking for a full-time job. And you have a leaving certificate from a renowned acting school. You might even be able to enter the entertainment industry and start a career."

"Mao…I…I don't know what to say," Daisuke stammered clumsily. "You know that for the present moment I couldn't contribute any money to cover the rent, utilities and the daily living expenses." "I know and I don't care about that Dai-chan," Kyousuke exclaimed. "I'm sure that, eventually, we can figure something out concerning that matter if you feel so uncomfortable about it. I don't mean to pressure or force you and you don't have to answer me right away, but please give it some thought." "That's quite an offer Mao," the other man stammered hoarsely. "Why? Why would you do something like that for me?" "Baka, Dai-chan," the ebony-haired youth whispered and placed his hand on Daisuke's cheek, stroking it tenderly. "Can you really not tell why I would do something like that? I would do it because I love you Dai-chan…I love you."

For a moment time seemed to freeze and Daisuke could only stare silently at the beautiful young actor whose chocolate-colored eyes mirrored the feelings he had just expressed with so much sincerity. "Mao…my sweet beloved Mao," the brown-haired man finally breathed huskily and leaned in to take the youth's mouth captive, ignoring the voice of reason that started shouting somewhere in his mind. Kyousuke's eyes drifted shut and soon the young man felt Daisuke's lips brushing sensually against his own. He responded eagerly and snuggled closer to the other, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's neck. Sighing softly Daisuke pulled the ebony-haired youth into a loving embrace in response, the kiss they were sharing growing more passionate with every passing second. He gently sucked and nibbled Kyousuke's bottom lip in a teasing stimulating caress which caused the young actor to part his lips slightly, a sigh of pleasure escaping him. "Ngh…"

Daisuke took this chance to deepen the kiss and slipped his tongue swiftly into the moist, warm cavern of the ebony-haired actor's mouth where he began to caress and explore with an ardent passion. Kyousuke melted further into the older man's embrace, moaning softly as he felt the other's tongue brushing against his then swirling around it in a playful but highly stimulating manner, Daisuke's taste slowly mixing with his own. "Dai…chan," he sighed breathlessly once they had pulled away, his cheeks flushed, his eyes glazed and his lips slightly swollen from the long passionate kiss. "I love you." "I love you too," the older man breathed affectionately before claiming the other's lips once more and as they shared another deep ardent kiss, their tongues coming together for a tantalizing, erotic dance, he let his hands slowly wander over Kyousuke's shoulders and down towards the young man's hip.

The ebony-haired actor gasped out in surprise as he felt Daisuke tugging at the seam of his shirt and his body stiffened momentarily. Releasing the young man's lips Daisuke leaned back a little only enough to brush the other's hair from his forehead and to meet his gaze. "Mao," he breathed endearingly, his hazel-colored eyes darkened with desire, a silent question burning in them. For a long moment Kyousuke gazed silently back at the older man before he finally nodded almost imperceptibly, his cheeks flushing crimson. "Mao," Daisuke whispered one more time and pulled the younger man close again to seal his lips with another kiss. The ebony-haired actor moaned softly as he felt heat rushing over him and parted his lips willingly, inviting his soon-to –be lover to go further. The other man lost no time to oblige, once again ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind that screamed at him to restrain himself, that screamed at him to stop and they shared a deep, full and fervent kiss that left them both breathless.

For a short moment their eyes met and smiling seductively Daisuke began to trail tender, lingering kisses along Kyousuke's jaw all the way up to his ear which caused the young man to shudder. "Mao, tell me if you want me to stop," he breathed huskily and trailed the earlap teasingly with the tip of his tongue. "I won't go any further than you want." "Ii yo, Dai-chan," Kyousuke sighed dazedly, Daisuke's hot breath that tickled his sensitive skin sending delicious shivers down his spine. "A-ah…" "Well then," the older man purred and began nibbling and sucking the young actor's earlobe in a playful but arousing way, one of his hands resting firmly at the nape of the other's neck. The ebony-haired youth gasped out softly as he felt desire spreading slowly through his whole body, overwhelming his senses and his hands traveled caressingly over Daisuke's chest up to his shoulders on their own accord where they settled, holding tight.

When Daisuke felt Kyousuke's touch he sighed breathily and continued his seductive actions. He trailed his tongue ever so slowly along the other's neck down to its curve, nipping here and there at the smooth sensitive skin coaxing sweet sighs and moans out of the young man. "Unngh…ngh…Dai…chan," Kyousuke gasped out as his soon-to-be lover began to nuzzle his neck lovingly before settling at its base where he started to suck, lick and bite. With another moan of pleasure escaping his lips the ebony-haired youth threw his head back to give Daisuke further access, exposing more of his heated and sensitive skin to the other man's mercy. "Mao," the brown-haired man whispered again, his voice heavily laden with lust as he swiftly unfastened the first three buttons of the young actor's shirt, not once refraining from his highly stimulating caresses. He placed a couple of sweet lingering kisses into the curve of Kyousuke's neck before he took some of the soft and yielding flesh between his teeth, sucking and biting gently.

Sighing once more in pleasure the young actor tilted his head further and one of his hands disappeared in Daisuke's hair, urging the man silently to continue his sensual, erotic assault. "A-ah…ngh!" Enjoying the reactions he got from the ebony-haired man Daisuke obliged happily and slowly licked, kissed and nipped his way back up the other's neck while skillfully undoing the remaining buttons of his shirt. He then leaned back a little, encircled the young actor's waist and smiling endearingly he claimed his lips once more. Kyousuke responded eagerly and melted further into Daisuke's embrace as he allowed the man's probing tongue access to the inside of his mouth. The kiss they shared was long, demanding, of an almost animalistic hunger and while their tongues swirled around each other with ardent desire, leaving them both sighing and moaning in pleasure, Daisuke let his hands roam over the ebony-haired man's back and shoulders, at last brushing off his shirt, exposing the upper part of his lean cream-colored body.

"You are so beautiful Mao," he whispered breathlessly once they had broken the kiss and trailed the contours of Kyousuke's face, lips, throat and his collar bones in a gentle loving caress. "Dai-chan," the young actor sighed hoarsely, his chocolate-colored eyes shining with love, tender affection and undeniable desire. He leaned in until his nose and forehead touched Daisuke's and let his hands wander over the other man's chest down to his waist where he slipped them slowly under his shirt, caressing the warm, smooth, bare skin brushing the disruptive piece of clothing up little by little in that seductive process. Finally Daisuke raised his arms over his head and a moment later his shirt joined Kyousuke's that was lying on the floor. "Mao," he breathed endearingly and began to trail a series of burning kisses down the young man's throat, along his collar bones and over his chest.

With a soft sigh Kyousuke arched into the other's ministrations, burying one hand in Daisuke's hair while letting the other roam tenderly over his soon-to-be lover's back, and gasped out in pleasure and surprise when he felt the older man's tongue flicking playfully against one of his nipples. "Ahh!" Daisuke repeated his erotic action several times, gently rubbing his fingers over one of the hardening nubs while teasingly licking the other causing the ebony-haired actor to twitch and sigh over and over again as waves of pleasure washed over him. "Ngh…Dai-chan…a-ah…" "Let's go to bed Mao," Daisuke whispered velvet-like and looked up to meet the young man's gaze that was clouded with passion and desire. "The guestroom or yours?" "Mine," Kyousuke purred and couldn't help but blush. The word had barely left his mouth when he was lifted up by his soon-to-be lover and was carried princess-style from the sofa over to his bedroom where the other man lowered him slowly, almost reverently onto the bed and switched on the bedside lamp that bathed the room in a dim but warm, golden glow.

Daisuke sat down at the edge of the mattress and gazed lovingly at the ebony-haired youth for several moments before leaning down and sealing his lips with another deep lustful kiss. As their tongues were dancing sensually around each other he shifted a little and straddled Kyousuke's thighs using his weight to pin the young actor's body down beneath his own. Once they had pulled away he brushed his mouth gingerly over the ebony-haired man's collar bones and chest just as he had done before once again leaving a trail of heated butterfly kisses. Stimulated by Daisuke's sensual caresses Kyousuke's breath quickened, soft sighs repeatedly escaping his lips. "Dai…chan," he gasped out and twitched as the older man began to caress his nipples again. Daisuke flicked the tip of his tongue over one of the hardening nubs while teasing the other with his fingers, enjoying the reactions he got from the young actor in return. He gave the first nipple one more lick then took it into his mouth, sucking and biting it gently while he continued to give the other attention with his hand.

With a sultry purr leaking from between his lips Kyousuke arched his back and gripped Daisuke's shoulders, writhing in pleasure as the other man carried on with his stimulating assault. Each of the older man's caresses felt like electric impulses shooting up his spine and it drove the ebony-haired youth insane with lust and desire. "Ngh…ahhh…" After long moments Daisuke finally let go of the assaulted nipple and slowly kissed his way over to the other one, his hand travelling south towards the young man's abdomen and at last brushing gingerly over the front of his pants which caused Kyousuke to gasp out again. "Do you want me to stop," the brown-haired man asked hoarsely, halting his erotic actions momentarily to meet the younger one's gaze. The ebony-haired youth shook his head a shy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You don't have to force yourself," Daisuke breathed velvet-like. "Are you sure that you really want this?" "Yes, I am," Kyousuke purred seductively and pulled his soon-to-be lover close to claim another kiss from his skillful lips.

The older man reacted instantly, took the lead and as the kiss deepened he continued his caresses of the young actor's lower regions. The ebony-haired youth's body surrendered implicitly to Daisuke's touch and the young man moaned softly into the kiss, gazing intently at the other the moment their lips separated, his chocolate-colored orbs burning with a silent plea. He wanted more, needed more than just touches and caresses in order to satisfy his growing desire. With a sultry smile playing about his mouth Daisuke slowly moved his hand up to the waistband of Kyousuke's pants and let his fingers ghost over the fabric before skillfully undoing the button of the trousers and pulling down the zipper. "Dai-chan…please," Kyousuke sighed wantonly and the other man obliged. As Daisuke leaned in to shower his young partner's chest with sensual kisses he let his hands travel a few times over the thin material of the ebony-haired actor's undies and finally slipped it inside where he began to caress and stroke the young man's hardening member.

The ebony-haired youth threw his head into the pillow as waves of pleasure surged through him and heat began to gather in his abdomen. "Ngh…ah…unngh". "Does it feel good," Daisuke asked in a velvety voice as he continued his tender but stimulating caresses. When he was answered with another sultry purr from the young actor he pulled his pants and boxers down in a swift motion and discarded them carelessly on the floor, his own trousers and underwear following only a short while later. Smiling warmly at Kyousuke he resumed his seductive ministrations and slowly kissed his way from the ebony-haired man's chest over his stomach down to his abdomen, lapping here and there at the smooth sensitive skin. Kyousuke shuddered under those playful and sensual caresses, delicious tingles running down his spine and he sighed softly in pleasure only to cry out a moment later when Daisuke licked the length of his erection. "Dai…ngh…Dai-chan…aahh!"

The older man repeated his action several times, driving the younger one crazy with lust, leaving him begging for more. In response to his partner's pleas he let his fingers ghost along Kyousuke's hardened shaft before finally taking it into his mouth. A throaty cry of pleasure escaped the ebony-haired actor's lips when the young man felt himself being engulfed in heat and he gripped the bed sheets tightly for support as Daisuke went on with his sweet torture. The brown-haired man moved his mouth repeatedly from the root of Kyousuke's erect member to its tip and swirled his tongue skillfully around the head then pushed it into the highly sensitive slit. Crying out in ecstasy the ebony-haired youth dug his fingers deeper into the sheets in order to keep himself from thrashing wildly on the bed and his mind went blank. "Oh God…Dai-chan!"

Daisuke moved his head once again several times from the base to the crown of his partner's hardened shaft and gave it one last teasing lick before trailing his lips over the young man's stomach and chest back up to his mouth which he took captive for the umpteenth time. "I want you Mao," he breathed huskily once they had broken the long ardent kiss, unable to hold back and conceal his own desire any longer. Kyousuke nodded slowly giving the other man his silent permission to become one with him. Smiling endearingly at the ebony-haired actor Daisuke placed another soft, lingering kiss onto his lips and carried on where he had left off only a few minutes before. He wrapped his hand tenderly around Kyousuke's member and moved it rhythmically up and down, wetting the index finger of his free hand with his saliva at the same time.

"Dai-chan," Kyousuke purred as the other began to caress his entrance, circling it enticingly and the young actor's eyes drifted shut, soft sighs escaping his lips at the new foreign sensation that felt strangely good somehow. He pressed his hips down instinctively and let out a strangled cry when Daisuke's wet finger entered him gently. "Relax," the brown-haired man whispered velvet-like and placed tender kisses over his partner's chest while he carefully moved his digit inside the handsome actor's passage for several long moments before inserting another finger. The ebony-haired youth whimpered softly and a slightly pained expression danced momentarily on his beautiful, delicate features as Daisuke's digits continued to move inside him.

"Mao, do you have…," Daisuke breathed hoarsely. "The drawer…of my…bedside table," Kyousuke gasped out, knowing what the other was hinting at. Without refraining from circling his fingers around inside his partner's passage the older man reached over to the small drawer and took out a condom. He then pulled out his digits, leaving Kyousuke's entrance quivering and once he had prepared himself he entered the other, slowly pressing inwards, deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed. The ebony-haired youth moaned and whimpered softly as he felt Daisuke pushing into him and trying to ignore the pain he bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying out.

"Daijoubu ka," Daisuke asked gently, remaining motionlessly on top of the young man as he placed a chaste kiss on his slightly trembling lips. "Does it hurt?" "A little, but it's alright," Kyousuke sighed huskily and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's shoulders. "Just be gentle with me, ok?" The other man nodded and as he took his partner's mouth captive once more he began to slowly roll his hips, thrusting carefully into the young actor's passage. Kyousuke groaned and whimpered softly against his lover's lips as he felt Daisuke's member moving inside him, rubbing the walls of his channel. Breaking the kiss Daisuke shifted slightly inside the ebony-haired youth, angling his thrusts and the next moment Kyousuke moaned loudly when the other man's shaft brushed against his prostate. "A-ah…aahhh!"

Encouraged by the young actor's reaction the brown-haired man sped up the movement of his hips, thrusting a little harder into Kyousuke's passage making sure to aim for the same spot and soon the room was filled with the ebony-haired youth's soft moans and sweet cries as pleasure gradually replaced pain, every single one of Daisuke's thrusts driving the young man closer to the edge until he finally went over it screaming in ecstasy, his fingers digging deeply into the soft yielding flesh of his lover's shoulders. "A-ah…Dai-chan…I'm…aah…aaahhh!" As he came his passage tightened sharply around the other man's length and Daisuke reached his peak only a moment later, a raw throaty moan escaping him as he rode out the waves of his climax and finally collapsed on Kyousuke's heaving chest, his own breath hot and ragged.

"I love you Dai-chan," the ebony-haired youth sighed softly and smiling warmly, his chocolate-colored eyes shining with adoration and affection, he trailed the contours of his lover's face in a gentle, loving caress. Returning Kyousuke's smile with equal warmth and fondness Daisuke leaned in to claim a sweet, lingering, but innocent kiss from his lips. "Are you ok Mao," he asked huskily, gingerly rubbing noses with the young man. "Was I being too rough?" "No, you weren't Dai-chan. I'm alright," Kyousuke purred and sighed contently. "I'm pleasantly exhausted and at the same time I feel somehow light as if I were floating." "Yokatta," Daisuke whispered relieved and the two lovers shared another couple of tender post-coital kisses before the older man shifted his weight and rolled off his partner only to pull him into a loving embrace. "Dai-chan, ano ne…," the ebony-haired youth began hesitantly and let his fingers ghost over his lover's chest in feathery caresses, his voice barely more than a whisper. "You will stay here with me in the future, won't you? Please promise me that you won't leave to return to your life on the streets."

"Oh Mao, my sweet beloved Mao," Daisuke breathed hoarsely and nodded weakly, a soft inaudible sigh escaping his lips. "Ureshii yo," the young actor beamed and placed a tender kiss on his lover's cheek before he snuggled closer to the other man and closed his eyes with a sigh of contentment. Soon his breath became even and shallow, a clear sign that he had drifted off to sleep. For several long moments Daisuke gazed lovingly at his peacefully slumbering partner as if he were trying to memorize each and every intricate line of his beautiful, delicate features. "I'm sorry Mao," he whispered almost inaudibly, his eyes beginning to cloud over with tears. "I'm really sorry. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do, but it will be for the best and I hope that eventually you can understand…Thanks for everything." With that the brown-haired man pressed his lips tenderly against Kyousuke's temple and silent tears began to trickle down his cheeks. "I love you and I always will."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you guys think? **Did you like this chapter? Please leave me a comment and let me know!**


	3. All I want for Christmas

**A/N:** Hello Everybody!  
I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this update, but recently I barely find time for writing. My job is keeping me really busy.  
Anyway, please enjoy the read and take a moment to leave a little comment. That's the best motivation for me!****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Mao and Dai-chan.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Dai-chan," Kyousuke murmured and drowsily opened his eyes as the beams of sunlight that were streaming through the only half-closed curtains tickled his nose. Blinking the sleep away he turned his head to face his older lover only to find that he was alone in his bed and within seconds the ebony-haired youth was wide awake. "Dai-chan," he exclaimed his heart pounding hard against his ribcage as a bad premonition overcame him.

"Dai-chan, where are you?" The young man quickly scrambled out of the covers, grabbed his bathrobe and made his way into the living and dining room. "Dai-chan, are you here," he asked with a slightly trembling voice, but he was only answered with a deep almost oppressing silence. "Dai-chan, please don't tell me that you…," he whispered huskily as he let his eyes wander over to the sofa in the living area where he noticed a sheet of paper lying on the low coffee table. He picked it up with trembling hands and began to read the message that was neatly written onto it. Upon reading the first few lines his fear was confirmed tears beginning to form in his beautiful chocolate-colored eyes as he continued.

_My dearest Mao,  
When you read this letter I will no longer be by your side and I will have returned to my old life. I feel truly sorry and guilty to leave you in such a way especially after what happened between us last night. I don't regret what we did, but looking back I wish I had restrained myself because I know that this inevitable separation will now be even more painful for the two of us._

However that may be I hope that you will forget me soon, that you can move on and that you can find happiness in the arms of someone else, in the arms of someone who is more suited to you than me. For you to be is happy is all I wish for. And maybe one day you will be able to forgive me for leaving you in such a cruel way without so much as saying goodbye, but I think it's for the best, even though it's tearing me up inside.

You might not want to hear this, but your brother was right. This blossoming love between us was only a dream, a dream that could never come true. You and I come from different worlds and being with me would only burden you, slow you down on your road to success and it might even be harmful for you and your career. You have so much to lose and I couldn't bear it if you would get into trouble and had to suffer because of me. That's why I have decided to leave.  
I've left most of the clothes you gave me on the bed in the guestroom except for one pair of jeans, two warm shirts, a sweater and a jacket. Please donate the remaining items to a charitable organization, so that these clothes can be distributed amongst other people in need.

Lastly, I want to thank you again. During the short time we have been together you have given me so much, more than I could have ever dared to hope for. My heart will always belong to you and you will forever have a special place in mine. I love you and I will never forget you.

_Forever yours,  
Daisuke_

For several long moments Kyousuke could only stare at the letter, the writing getting blurry as tears clouded his vision and streamed down his cheeks. "Dai-chan…you…you liar, you…you promised," he sniffed brokenly and took his cat that was looking at him with what seemed to be questioning eyes into his arms. "Oh Roku, what shall I do now? Dai-chan…Dai-chan is gone. H-He h-has left me." With that the young man buried his face into his pet's soft fur and broke into heart wrenching sobs. He didn't know how long he had been sitting on the sofa crying for the loss of the man he had grown to love so deeply in the short time of a mere ten days when the doorbell rang, announcing a visitor. Without bothering that he was still in his bathrobe, that his eyes had to be puffy and red and that he had tear tracks on his face Kyousuke released Roku from his hold and trudged to the door.

Waiting outside was none other than his brother, the last person he wanted to see in his present distress because the man's precocious lectures as well as something like "see, I've told you so," were the last things he needed to hear. "Oh my God Kyousuke, what happened? You look terrible," the older man exclaimed in shock as soon as he came face to face with the ebony-haired youth. "What do you want," the young actor hissed, ignoring the older man's question and returned to the living area his brother following suit. "Ano…Mao, I feel bad about yesterday and I think that I might have been too harsh on you. I've said some terrible and maybe even unjustified things and I came here to apologize for my behavior to you and your friend," the man explained hesitantly, letting his eyes wander over the apartment, noticing immediately that Daisuke was nowhere to be found and understanding why his little brother was drenched in tears began to dawn on him. "You can save yourself the trouble," Kyousuke replied coldly. "The damage is already done and it's too late for any apologies Nii-chan."

With that he flung Daisuke's letter angrily at the older Hamao, who immediately bent down and picked it up to read its contents, his eyes growing wide as they flew over the neatly written lines. "Oh Mao, I'm really sorry," the handsome actor's brother exclaimed with sincerity and put down the sheet of paper. "I swear I had no idea that Daisuke had overheard most of our conversation. I admit that was decidedly against you having a relationship with him, but I never meant to deliberately cause a rift between the two of you and to force you apart. You ought to believe me!" "I know," Kyousuke sniffed. "I know, but what does it matter? Dai-chan has left me, has decided to cut ties with me and he won't be coming back. I've lost him and there's nothing I can do about it."

"You really do love that guy, don't you, even though you have known him for such a short time only," the older of the two siblings asked gently and placed his hand on his sobbing brother's shoulder, squeezing it lightly for comfort. The ebony-haired actor nodded slowly, furiously wiping away the tears that stubbornly refused to stop falling. "Figures, after all 'what happened between us' means that you have slept with each other last night, doesn't it," the older Hamao continued carefully and Kyousuke nodded again, this time almost imperceptibly. "Well, if this man really means that much to you then don't give up so easily Mao," his brother exclaimed. "It's not too late! Try to find him and talk to him! I'm sure that when he told you about himself he must have mentioned something that could lead to his whereabouts. Think Mao!" "He told me that he sings and plays guitar in public places in order to make some money and that he usually performs in the streets of Shibuya and Harajuku as well as around Shinjuku station," the ebony-haired youth explained with a tear-choked voice.

"Is there anything else he told you," the older man inquired. "Ano…, he said that he sometimes plays near Tokyo Dome when bigger events are held there," Kyousuke added hesitantly. "That's all. But why are you asking Nii-chan? Why do you suddenly want to help me? Didn't you say yesterday that you wouldn't support me in this matter?" "Like I mentioned earlier, I said some harsh things yesterday because I was worried and upset," the young actor's brother replied softly. "As for your other question, after reading this letter I have to admit that I seemingly have misjudged Watanabe-san, that he is not the mercenary guy I pictured him to be and from what he wrote in his message it's obvious that he seems to like you just as much as you like him. Besides, you are my little brother, aren't you? You are important to me and I want you to be happy in your professional as well as your private life."

"Nii-chan," Kyousuke whispered huskily as the other man fell silent for a moment and met his gaze. "I still can't bring myself to approve of you being romantically involved with another man," the older one of the two siblings sighed, "but if you feel that Watanabe-san is the one for you then I will help and support you." "Thank you Nii-chan," the ebony-haired youth sniffed and flung himself into his brother's arms, burying his face in the other man's shoulder. "You are welcome little brother," the older Hamao replied and pulled Kyousuke into a warm, affectionate embrace. "But you know that there is no guarantee that we can really find your beloved Dai-chan and that, even if we should be able to, he might stick with his decision and not come back." "I know," the handsome actor whispered hoarsely.

"I know, but what are we going to do now Nii-chan?" "Well, Harajuku, Shibuya and Shinjuku are huge areas and stations, so I think it would be best to confine ourselves to the most frequented spots like the Shibuya crossing and the main shopping street there, the area around Harajuku station including Takeshita street," the other man replied thoughtfully. "As for Shinjuku station, since it's one of the biggest stations in Tokyo with countless exits I think we should focus on the main ones meaning the east, west, north and south exits and their surrounding areas." "That sounds like a good plan," Kyousuke replied, a grateful smile beginning to form on his lips.

"But let me tell you once again, don't get your hopes up too high," the young man's brother stated with a serious undertone in his voice. "Even after narrowing down the territory our chances to run into Watanabe-san are fairly slim because it's still a lot of ground to cover for only two people and we both have our jobs and schedules that will keep us busy. In order to protect your image we can't ask anyone else for help. Then there is the issue of timing. The chances for either one of us to be at the same place at the same time as your Dai-chan are not exactly looking bright either. The success of this quest depends a lot on Lady Luck." "I'm aware of that Nii-chan, really I am," the ebony-haired actor sighed dejectedly. "But it's still better than doing nothing and besides, what other options do we have? Let's just go for it and hope that luck and fate are on our side."

**oOo**

From the late morning of the following day as well as for the few remaining days of his vacation Kyousuke scoured the streets of Shibuya and Harajuku as well as the area around Shinjuku station indefatigably, his brother helping whenever he could, both men hoping that either one of them would be lucky enough to run into Daisuke only to be disappointed. The homeless man seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth and with every passing day the ebony-haired actor's hope dwindled a little more. Luck and fate seemed to have conspired against him, which caused his despair and sadness to steadily grow deeper. Never before had he imagined that he could long that much for another person. He desperately wanted to see Daisuke and being apart from the one he had fallen for pained him more than he could say. He wanted nothing more than to hear the homeless man's voice, to feel his touch and to taste his kisses.

Finally the end of Kyousuke's holidays came and the following Monday marked the beginning of another working period of several month which would be filled with castings, photo shootings, rehearsals for upcoming projects, TV show, drama and movie productions and promotional events, but the young man was determined to continue the search for his beloved no matter how busy he would get. Whenever he could spare some time he could be found searching the areas that Daisuke, according to his own account, used to frequent, but without any success.

"Ano Mao-kun, pardon me for asking, but is anything the matter," one the ebony-haired youth's colleagues asked as the young man's first week of work after his vacation was about to end. "You just came back from a long holiday five days ago and yet you are already looking exhausted and worn out. Also, ever since your return we rarely get to see that beautiful of yours." "Thanks for your concern, but I'm alright," Kyousuke lied and forced a tiny smile onto his lips. "I just have a lot of things on my mind at the moment. That's all, so don't worry."

When the young man arrived at his apartment that night his brother was waiting for him by the door. "Nii-chan, do you have any news," the handsome actor greeted the other man, his voice laced with hope, but the older of the two siblings shook his head. "I'm sorry Mao. I wish I could tell you anything that might help us in our search, but I can't," he explained quietly as he followed his younger brother through the small entrance hall into the living and dining room where he sat down on the sofa. "Ano Mao, I hate to say this, but don't you think that it's maybe time to face the facts and to give up looking for that guy. It's been almost one and a half week since he left and to continue the search for him seems to be pointless." Upon hearing the older man's words Kyousuke vehemently shook his head in denial. "No Nii-chan, I can't do that. I can't give up, not yet," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm well aware that there's hardly any hope left, but I just can't give up."

"But look at you Mao," the handsome actor's brother tried to reason, genuine worry being evident in his voice. "You are looking so tired and exhausted and if this continues it will affect your health and wellbeing." "I know, but please Nii-chan let us continue with our search just for another week or two," the ebony-haired youth pleaded. "Who knows, maybe we are going to be lucky this time and find him. It's getting colder day by day and I can't bear to think that Dai-chan is somewhere out there in the streets, feeling cold and struggling every single day." Realizing that Kyousuke would not change his mind the older man nodded slowly, a desperate sigh escaping his lips. "Alright, here is the deal. We will continue our search for Watanabe-san for another two weeks, starting from tomorrow. However, if we haven't found him by the end of that time we will give up, understood?" "Yes," the handsome youth sighed softly. "Thank you Nii-chan. That really means a lot to me."

**oOo**

The following week flew by without bringing anything new and by the middle of the second week Kyousuke couldn't take it anymore. He was on the edge of despair, cried himself to sleep almost every night and his beautiful, radiant smile had disappeared. Time kept ticking away the deadline his brother had determined moved inexorably closer. It was Friday afternoon and the young actor was walking the streets of Shibuya, desperate and almost at the point of finally giving up when his mobile phone went off. He quickly checked the caller ID and his heartbeat sped up immediately. "Moshi moshi, Nii-chan," he said hesitantly and the words had barely left his mouth when he was interrupted by the other man.

"Mao, where are you now," he asked excitedly, a hint of urgency evident in his voice. "Didn't you tell me that your Dai-chan sometimes performs around Tokyo Dome when there are bigger events? I just remembered that a Christmas concert is held there today, so I took my chance and guess who is here singing and playing guitar…" "Dai-chan is really there," Kyousuke exclaimed and tears of joy began to well up in his eyes. "I'm near Shibuya station. I'll catch the first train I can get and I'll be at Tokyo Dome as soon as I can. Keep an eye on Dai-chan and if he should leave before I arrive follow him!" "I promise Mao," the ebony-haired actor's brother replied with sincerity. "I won't let him out of my sight and now get yourself over here!" "I'm flying Nii-chan," the handsome youth shouted, ended the call and broke into a desperate run, not caring that he bumped into several people along the way who shot him angry glances in response. "Dai-chan, please wait for me," he whispered inaudibly as he dashed through the turnstile, sprinted up the stairs to the platform and jumped into the crowded train just as the doors were about to close.

**oOo**

"Thank you," Daisuke said politely and bowed respectfully to the people who were throwing some coins into his guitar case once his performance had ended. "Thank you very much." He was just about to pack up and call it a day when the sound of a familiar voice caused him to freeze in his actions. "Could I request a special song? My lover played it for me the day we shared our first kiss." "M-Mao," the brown-haired man stammered and slowly raised his head, his hazel-colored eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. "Long time no see Dai-chan," Kyousuke said softly, a mild smile tugging at the corners of his lips, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. For a long moment the two men silently gazed at each other, neither of them knowing what to say or do. "Well, my job is done, I guess," the young actor's brother finally broke the awkward silence. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. There is a small park near here. You might want to go there to have your little chat, less curious eyes there you know?"

"Thank you Nii-chan," the ebony-haired youth said hoarsely and smiled gratefully at the older Hamao and after the man had taken his leave the handsome actor turned to face Daisuke again. "Shall we go as well?" The homeless man nodded shyly and about ten minutes later the couple was walking the narrow, sandy paths of the park. "What did your brother mean just now when he said 'my job is done'," Daisuke inquired at last after they had walked side by side in awkward silence for a while. "Nii-chan found you and gave me a call, asking me to come here as soon as possible," Kyousuke explained quietly and sat down on a bench, motioning for his companion to follow his example.

"He found me," the older man repeated in astonishment. "Are you saying that he has been seriously looking for me?" "Yes Dai-chan," the young actor stated quietly. "Nii-chan and I have been looking for you ever since the day you left." "But that was almost three and a half weeks ago," Daisuke exclaimed wide-eyed. "You've really been looking for me all this time?" "Yeah," the ebony-haired youth breathed softly, his voice bare more than a whisper. "Why," the homeless man asked, his voice equally soft, his eyes riveted on an old man who stood near the bench they were sitting on feeding the birds. "Because I just can't give you up like that," the handsome actor stated with determination. "I don't want to give you up!" "Oh Mao," Daisuke replied with a sad smile on his face. "To be honest, I didn't want to part from you either, but let's look at the facts. You belong to the upper class while I'm not much better than a beggar. I didn't like hearing the words your brother said the day before I left, but they were true and opened my eyes. You and I, we can never be together. You have such a bright future ahead of you and I could never forgive myself if your career would be ruined because of me."

"But who says that something like that is going to happen," Kyousuke asked and raised his eyebrows. "It's true that being together won't be easy for us compared to other couples because we will have to very discreet especially in public, but I'm sure we could make it work! And as for my brother, he might not like the idea of me being in a relationship with another man, but he has accepted you. Otherwise he wouldn't have helped me in my endeavors to find you. To tell you the truth, it was Nii-chan who encouraged me to try and search for you." "Really," the older man murmured and a desperate sigh escaped his lips as he cast his eyes, his emotions being in turmoil.

"Dai-chan," the young actor whispered and placed his hand ever so tenderly on his beloved's cheek, forcing the man to look up and meet his gaze. "Have a little faith in us. We can make this relationship work," he stated with sincerity, his chocolate-brown eyes shining with nothing but love and affection. "The offer I made you three and a half weeks ago is still valid. Move into my apartment and make that place your home, our home. Please Dai-chan come back, I beg you!" "Mao…I…I don't know…I…," Daisuke stammered helplessly, unable to get a clear thought. "Listen Dai-chan," the ebony-haired youth said quietly. "I don't want to force you, I know I can't and I don't expect an immediate answer. This is completely your decision and if you need some time to think it over again that's perfectly fine. I'll be waiting and you know where to find me." With that Kyousuke leaned in to place soft lingering kiss onto Daisuke's lips before he rose to his feet and turned to leave.

The homeless man stared after the young actor's retreating back, another sigh of desperation escaping his lips. After several long moments he finally rose from the bench as well and grabbed his guitar case. When Daisuke was just about to take his leave the old man who had been feeding the birds addressed him: "Excuse me young man." "Yes," the brown-haired youth replied slightly surprised. "Can I help you?" "No not exactly, but I have the feeling that you are the one who needs a little help," the old man replied with a mild smile and sat down on the very bench Daisuke and Kyousuke had occupied only a few minutes before. "Come here and sit with me for a while," he continued in a casual, playful manner and patted the empty seat next to him. The homeless youth couldn't explain why, but there was something about the other man that caused him to obey and he hesitantly sat down beside the senior citizen. "Well, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the ebony-haired boy earlier," the old man began, "and I would like to give you a good piece of advice. Think twice before allowing this guy to walk out of your life for good."

"Oji-san," Daisuke exclaimed blushing crimson and quickly cast his eyes in order to hide his embarrassment. "Listen son, I'm almost ninety years old and I know true love when I see it," the other man explained calmly. "I've seen the way that boy looks at you. I've seen the love and affection burning in his eyes and I've also noticed that you look at him in the same way. What you have with him is the beginning of something really special. Don't be so fatuous to throw a love like this away just because of a few difficulties. That guy loves you with all his heart, but if you choose not to go after him you will never see him again. He made his point and he won't come looking for you a second time."

"A few difficulties," Daisuke repeated in disbelief and snorted. "There's a gulf insupportable between us. We literally come from two different worlds and therefore having a relationship with him is impossible," he explained after a brief moment of silence, his voice laced with deep sadness. "I'm living on the street while he is a talented upcoming actor from the upper class whose popularity is rising with every passing day." "In this world nothing is impossible my lad," the old man replied with sincerity, "and that goes for pretty much everything including relationships. Some of them might be more difficult than others and there might be more obstacles that need to be overcome, but that doesn't mean that those relationships are doomed to fail."

"That might be true, but it's not just our social background," Daisuke sighed. "It's the fact that being in a relationship with me could cost him his career." "He doesn't seem to worry too much about that," the old man mused. "On the contrary, I think he is more than willing to take that risk." "But what about our age difference," the homeless youth asked dejectedly. "I'm nine years older than him! Oji-san I love this guy, I really do, but no matter how I look at it I feel that there are too many things standing between us." Daisuke's voice trailed off and hanging his head he buried his face in his hands. "You are mistaken my lad," the old man said softly but with determination and placed a wrinkled hand on the brown-haired youth's shoulder. "What stands between the two of you, what's keeping you apart are not the differences concerning your social background and age or the fact that he is a public figure. The way I see it the only thing that stands between the two of you are your own fears and insecurities."

"Oji-san," Daisuke breathed softly and looked up again. "Listen son," the old man continued with a serious undertone in his raspy voice. "Life might not have been kind to you so far, but now it offers you a chance to start over, to turn things around and to find happiness in love. There are so many people in this world who are waiting all their life for such a chance and it never comes. You are incredibly lucky to be blessed with such a chance and yet you are about to let it slip through your fingers. Don't do that young man! Don't allow yourself to be ruled by your fears for the future and your insecurities because such an opportunity will never come again and if you don't take it you are going to regret it for the rest of your life."

With that he squeezed Daisuke's shoulder reassuringly and offered the brown-haired youth a warm fatherly smile. "Keep my words in mind and think carefully before you choose your way. Listen to your heart and the decision you are going to make will be the right one." "Thank you Oji-san," Daisuke whispered hoarsely. "Thank you." "Have a little faith in life and fate my lad and everything will turn out right," the so addressed man answered as he rose from the bench and turned to leave. "Good luck and all the best." The homeless youth murmured another "Thank you" and kept his eyes riveted on the man until he was out of sight. With a deep sigh Daisuke let his eyes wander over the deserted park, the dulled noise of the city streets the only sound. "What shall I do," he whispered and tears welled up in his beautiful hazel-colored orbs. "What shall I do?"

**oOo**

"Otsukare sama Hamao-san," the director of BACS TV exclaimed cheerfully and handed the handsome actor a medium-sized box which contained a Christmas cake. "Today's Christmas Eve special was a great success. Please enjoy this cake with your family or a special friend." "Thank you," Kyousuke replied quietly as he accepted the present and forced a polite smile onto his lips. "You don't seem to be in the Christmas spirit Mao-kun," one of the BACS boys remarked once the director had left the dressing room. "Is anything wrong? You seem quite depressed lately." "I'm alright, don't worry," the ebony-haired youth replied hastily. "Happy holidays!" With that he quickly grabbed his jacket as well as his other belongings and left the room, not being in the mood to answer any further questions related to his private life.

When he was just outside the building where the show had taken place his mobile phone went off. "Moshi moshi, Nii-chan," he greeted the caller once he had pressed the 'accept call' button. "Hi Mao, I just wanted to ask if there are any news concerning Watanabe-san," the actor's brother asked carefully. "No," Kyousuke replied with a sigh of dejection. "He hasn't tried to contact me yet and I don't think he ever will." "Do you want me to come over to your apartment to keep you company," the other man offered. "It's Christmas Eve after all and you must be having a hard time." "Thanks for the offer Nii-chan, but I'd like to be alone tonight," the ebony-haired youth whispered softly. "Ja ne." Sighing once again he ended the call and began to make his way home. "Dai-chan where are you? What are you doing tight now," he whispered to himself as he walked the short distance from the station to his apartment, keeping his hands buried deep in the pockets of his winter coat in the attempt to stave off the cold on one of the most freezing Christmas Eves Tokyo had seen in the past ten years.

With a sigh of dejection Kyousuke entered the apartment building and rode the elevator to his floor only to stop dead in his tracks as soon as he had stepped out of the lift. There next to the door to his apartment, huddled against the wall, knees drawn to his chest and slowly rocking back and forth in order to keep himself warm, sat a man he only knew all too well, his guitar case as well as a worn-out travel bag sitting beside him. "Dai-chan," the young actor exclaimed, blinking rapidly for a few times to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. "Dai-chan!" Upon hearing his name the homeless man raised his head and had barely risen to his feet when he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace. "Dai-chan," Kyousuke whispered softly and rose to his tiptoes to place a sweet kiss onto Daisuke's lips, but jerked back immediately when he felt how cold they were.

"How long have you been out here in the cold waiting," he asked genuinely concerned. "F-For s-several h-hours I g-guess," the older man stuttered, trying hard to keep his body from trembling. "What? Oh my God," the ebony-haired youth exclaimed in disbelief and hastened to open the door. "We have to get you a warm blanket and I'll immediately prepare a hot bath. Otherwise you are going to catch another cold. Come in!" With that he grabbed his beloved's travel bag and ushered the man inside. There he headed straight for the bathroom and turned on the hot water. When he returned to the living-dining-kitchen area, carrying a blanket and Roku in his arms Daisuke was still standing somewhat shyly in the doorframe. "Dai-chan do you mean to let grass grow under your feet," he asked and raised a brow. "Come on in already."

The homeless man hesitantly entered the room and Kyousuke walked over to his new roommate, a warm loving smile gracing his lips. "Look Roku who is back. Say hello to our new family member," he said softly to his pet and placed the cat carefully into Daisuke's arms. The feline nestled up instantly against the man's chest purring contently before it jumped down and rubbed itself affectionately against his leg which caused Daisuke to chuckle lightly. "See even Roku is happy that you have come back," the ebony-haired actor stated softly and smiling radiantly he draped the blanket around his beloved's shoulder and ran a hand over the man's cheek in a tender loving caress.

"Okaeri Dai-chan," he whispered endearingly. "Welcome to your new home, our home." "Ta-Tadaima," the Daisuke stammered and his beautiful hazel-colored eyes began to cloud over with tears. "Dai-chan what is it," Kyousuke asked gently his voice laced with concern. "It's…it's n-nothing," the older man sniffed, the salty drops now trickling slowly down his cheeks. "It's just that for the first time after I was kicked out by my father twelve years ago I will have a place to call 'home' and that feels…well…I can't even describe that kind of feeling." "Come here," the ebony-haired youth whispered and pulled his beloved into another affectionate embrace. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Kyousuke's middle and buried his face in the curve of the young man's neck, allowing his tears to flow freely. For a long moment the two men just stood in the middle of the room holding each other tight, Kyousuke gently rubbing the base of his partner's neck, whisperingly soothingly into the man's ear waiting patiently for his tears to subside.

"Ever since meeting you I've really turned into a crybaby," Daisuke sniffed once he had calmed down a little and raised his head to meet his lover's affectionate gaze. "No, you haven't," Kyousuke replied softly as he brushed away Daisuke's tears with his thumb. "You are crying so much because you could finally let go of all the emotions you have kept bottled up in side you for so many years, that's all." "Mao," the older man sighed endearingly and ever so slowly he leaned in until his lips met the ones of the handsome actor. The moment the ebony-haired youth felt the touch his eyes drifted shut and sighing contently he responded to the kiss, allowing himself to be swept away by its heavenly feeling. Oh how he had been longing for the other man during the past four weeks, how he had been craving his presence, his scent, his touches and his kisses.

Daisuke playfully nibbled Kyousuke's bottom lip demanding entrance and when the young man obliged willingly, granting him full access, he lost no time to deepen the kiss with ardent passion. Kyousuke moaned in pleasure as he felt his beloved's tongue entering his mouth, exploring the heated cavern in a playful manner before brushing repeatedly against his own tongue then swirling around it in sensual and erotic caresses. Moaning softly once again the ebony-haired actor tilted his head a little more, allowing the other man even further access and tightening his hold of his young lover Daisuke immediately took advantage of that. When the two men finally broke the kiss both of them were breathing hard, their chests heaving.

"Never leave me again Dai-chan," Kyousuke sighed pleadingly. "Stay with me." "I will," the older man replied softly. "But I don't want to be mercenary and live off you charity." "I know that you don't want to do that and you won't," the handsome youth explained calmly. "How about this, for now, until you have found a job, you will do most of the work around the house like cleaning, cooking, grocery shopping and so on. Then once you have started working you will pay your share of the rent, utilities and the daily living expenses and the household chores will be divide equally between the two of us." "That sounds like a good plan," Daisuke answered smiling mildly and ruffled his partner's hair.

"Yokatta," Kyousuke exclaimed and sighed in relief. "Now that this matter is settled go ahead and take your bath. It should be ready now. The clothes I got for you are still in your room. I couldn't bring myself to give them away, hoping that you would return, so you have something to change into. The clothes you are wearing as well as the ones in your bag will go into the laundry." With that he ushered the older man over to the bathroom. "Take your time and warm yourself properly. I don't want you to fall sick again." With that he placed a sweet feathery kiss on Daisuke's cheek before closing the bathroom door behind the brown-haired man.

He then went back into the living area and made himself comfortable on the sofa, Roku joining him only a moment later. "Isn't it wonderful that Dai-chan decided to come back," he asked his pet, gently stroking its fur. "Oh Roku, I can't tell you how happy I am." Hugging the feline gently to his chest he let his eyes wander across the room with a sigh of contentment, trying to imagine how life would change now that he had a lover and roommate. When his gaze fell upon the kitchen counter where he had placed a stack of neatly folded dishtowels it suddenly struck him like lightning. "Towels," he exclaimed and shot up. "I forgot to give him towels!" "Baka ore," the young actor muttered as he put Roku down and strode over to his bedroom to get a few before proceeding to the bathroom.

"Excuse me Dai-chan, can I come in for a moment," he exclaimed with a soft knock on the door. "I forgot to give you a bath towel." Upon receiving Daisuke's permission he entered he entered the small bathroom with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I sorry," he murmured meekly as he put the towel over the rack next to the tub, trying to avoid looking at the naked not to mention very attractive man who was taking a bath. He was just about to leave when he suddenly felt Daisuke grabbing his wrist and he slowly turned his head to face the older man. "Dai-chan," he whispered, raising his brows questioningly and for a long moment the two lovers gazed silently at each other, Kyousuke's cheeks gradually turning from a light shadow of pink to crimson. "Don't go," Daisuke finally breathed longingly. "Please stay…join me."

"D-Dai-chan," Kyousuke stammered clumsily. "A-Ano…I…" "You can't imagine how much I missed you these past four weeks Mao," the brown-haired man explained, his voice barely more than a whisper. "For six long years I was denied the warmth and the touch of another person because nobody wanted to associate and become friends with a homeless guy. Then I met you and within the blink of an eye everything changed. Ever since I left you four weeks ago, not a day has passed without me wishing to be near you, to hold you and to feel your warmth." Daisuke's voice trailed off and the man let go of Kyousuke's wrist. Once again the lovers looked at each other in silence and at last Kyousuke nodded almost imperceptibly. Under his beloved's longing gaze the ebony-haired youth slowly took off his clothes, lowered himself into the bathtub, a faint blush evident on his cheeks as he took his seat across from the other man, and shyly cast his eyes.

Smiling mildly Daisuke reached out his hand and gently cupped his handsome partner's chin forcing the young actor to look up and meet his gaze. "I love you Mao," he whispered lovingly and leaned in to take the youth's mouth captive. Kyousuke responded eagerly and let his hands settle at the nape of his lover's neck his shyness and embarrassment forgotten as soon as he felt Daisuke's lips pressing softly against his own. With a sweet lustful sigh he parted them inviting the other man to go further and Daisuke obliged only all too willingly. Burying one hand in Kyousuke's soft black hair he passionately deepened the kiss causing the young actor to moan and sigh in pleasure as their tongues danced around each other in ardent, highly stimulating caresses. Once he had pulled away, Daisuke leaned back a little, only enough to run his hand gently over his beloved's cheek before he leaned in again until his and Kyousuke's noses touched.

"I love you too Dai-chan," the ebony-haired youth breathed sweetly and tenderly rubbed noses with the other man. "Mao," Daisuke sighed endearingly and leaned in further until his and Kyousuke's lips were touching once more. The two lovers shared a couple of lingering, affectionate but innocent kisses, smiling lovingly at each other whenever they pulled away. "Please turn around," the brown-haired man suddenly whispered velvet-like, gently tracing the contours of his young lover's delicate features. Kyousuke hesitantly did as he was told and felt Daisuke's arms being wrapped around his middle as soon as he had changed his position. With a blissful sigh of contentment the ebony-haired youth leaned against the older man's chest and closing his eyes he rested his head on Daisuke's shoulder. He was in heaven.

Smiling warmly Daisuke nuzzled his lover's hair and pressed several affectionate kisses onto the soft silky strands before he moved his mouth to Kyousuke's ear where he began to lick and nibble in a playful and arousing manner. A sultry purr leaked from the lips of the handsome actor as his body surrendered implicitly to his partner's caresses and a wave of pleasure rushed over him. "Unngh…ngh." When heat began to spread through his body Kyousuke slightly tilted his head, a silent plea for more. Daisuke obliged and slowly kissed his way from his lover's ear down to the curve of his slender neck, lapping and nipping occasionally at the heated, highly sensitive skin while he let his hands roam gingerly over the young man's chest and stomach.

Sighing and moaning softly in delicious pleasure the ebony-haired youth reached up and buried one hand in his beloved's damp hair and gasped out a moment later as he could feel Daisuke sinking his teeth into the soft yielding flesh at the base of his neck, sucking and biting gently. "A-Ah…Dai-chan." The older man continued his erotic actions, slowly making his way back up to Kyousuke's jaw where he left a trail of feathery butterfly kisses before claiming the handsome actor's lips again. The long kiss the two lovers shared was deep, full and of a searing fervidness, a kiss that left both of them breathless once they had finally broken it. "Dai-chan," the ebony-haired youth sighed huskily and met the other man's gaze. Daisuke's beautiful hazel-colored eyes had darkened with desire and were reflecting a beguiling mix of love, passion and lust.

Smiling alluringly at his beloved Kyousuke shifted a little and leaned up to place a loving innocent kiss on the man's lips. After he had pulled away he brushed his mouth sensually down Daisuke's neck and trailed a series of burning kisses along his partner's collar bones, coaxing sweet sighs of pleasure out of the man. "N-Ngh…M-Mao…" Encouraged by the reactions he was getting from Daisuke the ebony-haired actor continued his seductive ministrations and slowly kissed his way back up to his beloved's mouth. "Dai-chan, let's go to my room," he whispered velvet-like against the other man's lips before bestowing another sweet loving kiss onto them.

When Daisuke nodded slowly, Kyousuke rose from his sitting position and stepped out of the bathtub, the older man following his example. Once the two lovers had dried each other they draped the bath towels around their hips, smiling shyly at one another and blushing faintly the young actor took his lover by the hand to lead him into the bedroom. There he switched on the bedside lamp and positioned himself in the middle of the bed. "Dai-chan," he breathed softly and smiling seductively he held out his arms towards his partner in invitation. For a long moment Daisuke stood motionlessly at the edge of the bed, completely mesmerized by his young lover's beauty. In the dim light of the bedside lamp his smooth cream-colored skin had a soft golden glow and his passion-glazed eyes were almost black, their depths endless.

"Kyousuke," the brown-haired man finally whispered reverently and lowering himself onto the mattress he wrapped his arms around his partner's narrow waist, pulling the handsome actor close to take his mouth captive. The ebony-haired youth kissed his beloved back with fiery passion and soon he parted his lips, welcoming the other man to deepen the kiss. Daisuke obliged willingly and as he slipped his tongue into Kyousuke's mouth to explore the moist, warm cavern he shifted his weight and pushed the young actor slowly down into the soft pillows. Kyousuke moaned and sighed in pleasure when he felt Daisuke's tongue dancing sensually with his own in a highly stimulating manner that quickly set his body on fire. The long, deep and lustful kiss the two lovers shared left them both panting and yearning for more. Once they had pulled away, Daisuke trailed a series of burning kisses along Kyousuke's jaw and down his neck before settling in its curve where he began to nuzzle the smooth skin tenderly, earning sweet sighs and soft moans from his partner. "N-Nnghh…a-ah."

Enjoying the reactions he got from the young actor the brown-haired man continued to suck, lick and bite the soft, heated flesh, careful not leave any visible marks. Finally he brushed his lips over Kyousuke's collar bones in a feathery caress before he began to trail soft blazing kisses all over his lover's chest, lavishing attention on the man's hardening nipples which he massaged, licked, pinched and suckled in a playful and teasing yet very arousing manner. Kyousuke shuddered under these caresses and moaning softly he gripped the bed sheets for support as waves of pleasure pulsed through him and heat began to gather in his abdomen. "Unngh…Dai-chan…ngh…" Smiling seductively Daisuke trailed his kisses over Kyousuke's stomach down to his lower regions rubbing his hand teasingly over the most sensitive part of his lover's body, the towel the ebony-haired youth was still wearing causing friction against the skin of his throbbing manhood, driving the young man insane with lust.

"Aahhh…Dai-chan…please," he sighed wantonly and bucked his hips, pleading for more. Without refraining from his sensual caresses Daisuke gave in to his partner's pleas, undid the towel swiftly and let it drop to the floor beside the bed his own following only seconds later. "Kyousuke," he whispered endearingly and let his fingertips ghost along the handsome actor's hardening member, causing the ebony-haired man to squirm in anticipation. He repeated his stimulating caresses several times, stroking the shaft evenly before he finally gave it attention with his mouth. Kyousuke cried out as his lover licked the length of his erection repeatedly and he dug his fingers deeper into the sheets panting wantonly. "Aahhh…yes…nnghh!" Encouraged by his partner's reactions to his cajoling Daisuke continued his ministrations and took Kyousuke's whole length into his mouth, moving his head slowly from the base to the tip, letting his tongue swirl skillfully around the crown before darting it playfully into the slit.

Kyousuke's head snapped back into the pillow and he arched his back, crying out again. "Dai-chan…Oh God!" Smiling contentedly the brown-haired man licked the length of his lover's erection once more before he deep-throated the young man with a swift sudden motion. Moaning loudly Kyousuke writhed in pleasure and his body began to tremble. "A-ahh…no…n-no more…ngh," he gasped out and bit his bottom lip as another wave of heat rushed over him. "If…if you…continue like this...I will…aahhh!" "Come for me Kyousuke," the older man purred and licked the tip of his lover's manhood again, tracing and outlining its contours, his tongue playing with the sensitive slit. He then took the erect member back into his mouth and moving his lips up and down the shaft he began to suck hard, at last deep-throating the young actor one more time. "N-aahhh…Aaahhhh," the handsome youth screamed and trembling violently he came in Daisuke's mouth. The brown-haired man took everything his young lover had to offer and swallowed enjoying the taste.

Smiling sultrily he gave the crown of Kyousuke's manhood one last teasing lick before he leaned up to claim the ebony-haired youth's lips hungrily. Kyousuke responded eagerly and the two lovers shared another deep, lustful and demanding kiss, both men moaning and sighing softly as they tongue-played each other, repeatedly sucking, licking and biting one another's lips in the process. Once they had pulled away Daisuke outlined the contours of his partner's slightly swollen lips ever so tenderly with his fingertips before he increased the pressure, pushing them slowly into the heated cavern of Kyousuke's mouth. Locking gazes with the older man the handsome actor began to suck and lick the digits, teasing the highly sensitive skin at their base with the tip of his tongue. Seeing the blissful expression on his partner's face while he continued with his playful actions was the most erotic sight Daisuke had ever witnessed and it fueled his burning desire to become one with the young man to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled his fingers out of Kyousuke's mouth, earning a small whimper of disappointment from the ebony-haired youth and let them swiftly travel south while he showered the handsome actor's chest with another series of blazing kisses. A sultry purr leaked from between the Kyousuke's lips as he felt the older man caressing his entrance. Daisuke repeatedly circled his lover's anus enticingly before he finally pushed one finger inside, gently rubbing Kyousuke's insides, causing the young man to gasp out several times. "Nnghh…n-aahh." With a sultry smile playing about his mouth the brown-haired man inserted another finger and resumed his arousing ministrations while he gave his partner's erect manhood attention with his free hand. He rolled his fingers over the tip as he continued to thrust into the handsome actor, circling the digits carefully around inside him, focusing on his weak spot.

Kyousuke writhed in pleasure and began to thrash on the bed, the electric impulses that were shooting up his spine every time Daisuke caressed him driving him insane with lust and wild desire. "Ngh…ah…t-there…more…n-aahh," he cried out, his need and covetousness for the other man overpowering his senses. "Oh Dai-chan…take me…please!" Nodding almost imperceptibly Daisuke slowly pulled out his fingers, leaving his partner's entrance quivering, and reached over to the bedside table only to be held back by the ebony-haired youth. "Dai-chan," Kyousuke sighed hoarsely, smiling shyly as he met Daisuke's slightly confused and astonished gaze. "Please make me truly yours tonight." Catching on the brown-haired man nodded again and placed a tender kiss on his young lover's lips. "God Kyousuke, what are you doing to me," he breathed huskily and tracing the contours of the handsome youth's delicate features gingerly he pushed in slowly and buried himself inside the ebony-haired actor.

Kyousuke moaned and whimpered softly in a mix of pleasure and pain as he felt Daisuke entering him. "Ah-ah." Locking gazes with his young partner again the brown-haired man began to move slowly once he was fully sheathed, thrusting carefully into the ebony-haired actor's entrance. Kyousuke moved his hips on instinct to meet his lover's every thrust and soon matched his rhythm. He moaned softly as he felt Daisuke shifting inside him, changing the angles of his thrusts and screamed out a moment later as Daisuke's manhood brushed against his prostate. "Ngh…aahhh!"

Fingers trailed the side of his face once more in a loving caress and their rhythm slowed down even more to long languid strokes, deep strokes, the two lovers' bodies being in perfect harmony as they joined and came apart, Daisuke lavishing attention on Kyousuke's weak spot, brushing against it over and over again. "H-aah…ngh…ah…there…unngh," the handsome actor gasped, his passage quivering with delicious pleasure. Sparked by the lustful sighs, gasps and moans he was coaxing out of his lover a wild hot shudder went through Daisuke and he sped up his movements. Gasping and groaning Kyousuke pressed his thighs firmly against his partner's sides, allowing the man to enter him further, giving him full access to every hidden crevice and sensitive spot of his body. Changing the angle of his thrusts once more Daisuke began to move faster and faster, driving his beloved crazy with pleasure.

Kyousuke cried out repeatedly at the deep penetration, every single one of the other man's hard thrusts hitting his most sensitive spot, setting his whole body on fire. "Oh yes…Dai-chan sugoi…m-more…nnghh-aahh…more," he cried lost in ecstasy, trembling internally every time his older lover thrust up into his passage. Groaning Daisuke sped up his movements even further and sensing that Kyousuke was about to reach his peak he closed his hand around the handsome actor's manhood and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts. Soft cries of unmistakable pleasure tore from the ebony-haired youth and soon his whole body began to shake. "N-ah…Dai-chan…I…ngh…I'm…," he gasped and screamed out in sheer ecstasy only a moment later as he went over the edge and rode out the wave of his climax, his fingers digging deep into the other man's shoulders. "A-aahh…Dai-chan…Da-aaahhhh!"

As he felt his lover's walls tightening sharply, almost painfully on his throbbing member a raw throaty cry tore from Daisuke's mouth. He thrust one more time into Kyousuke's entrance and reached his own orgasm, crying out his beloved's name as he released inside the young man, filling him with his hot seed before collapsing heavily onto the handsome actor's heaving chest, burying his head in the curve of the youth's slender neck. "Kyousuke…ngh…Kyousuke!" As they slowly came down from their high, the ebony-haired man let his hands roam caressingly over Daisuke's back and for several long moments the couple remained like that, basking in the feeling of contentment they were feeling after the delicious ecstasy they had just experienced with each other.

"I love you," Daisuke finally whispered hoarsely and lifted his head to meet his beloved's gaze. "I love you too," Kyousuke sighed, running his hand tenderly over Daisuke's cheek, smiling affectionately. Returning the smile with equal affection the older man leaned in until his and his partner's lips met and being completely caught up in each other the two lovers shared a couple of sweet, tender and lingering post-coital kisses. Without releasing Kyousuke from his hold Daisuke shifted his weight and rolled over to the side, cradling his young lover's head gently against his shoulder. Sighing contently the handsome actor snuggled closer to his beloved enjoying the feeling of being in his strong arms. "Ne Dai-chan, this time you won't leave me," he asked, his voice raspy with emotion. "I swear it," the older man replied with sincerity. "When you wake up tomorrow morning my face is going to be the first thing you will see. Besides, I have nowhere to go to. I have left my homestead to another homeless guy and if you are still afraid of me leaving feel free to tie me to the bed."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Kyousuke chuckled and draped his arm tightly around Daisuke's middle. "I think this will do just fine. By the way it's past midnight, so I can say it: Merry Christmas Dai-chan." "Merry Christmas my sweet Mao," the other man whispered endearingly and placed a soft kiss on Kyousuke's ebony-colored hair. "I wish I could give you a present." "There's no need because you already have given me one," Kyousuke breathed and raised his head to face the one who had captured his heart. "That you are here, holding me in your arms is the best Christmas present I can think of." "Same here Mao," Daisuke breathed softly, his voice velvet-like and his eyes shining with love. "Same here, that you accepted me back here and that I will start a new life with you by my side has to be the best, most precious present ever."

"My Dai-chan," the ebony-haired youth sighed happily and smiling warmly at his lover he leaned in to close the gap between his and the other's lips. Daisuke responded instantly and the couple shared a long, deep and erotic kiss, a kiss that spoke of nothing but love and left them both moaning in sweet pleasure as their tongues swirled around each other in a slow sensual dance. Once they had pulled away after what had seemed to be an eternity Kyousuke gingerly rubbed noses with his beloved before resting his head comfortably on Daisuke's chest. With a blissful sigh of contentment escaping his lips the brown-haired man gently pulled Kyousuke close and holding each other tight the two lovers soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I'm curious to hear your thoughts. Did you enjoy this chapter? **  
** Please, be so kind and leave me comment and tell me how you feel about this chapter and this story.**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N: **Hello!  
Here it finally is, the last chapter of "The Fate of Love".  
Please enjoy the read and I hope you will like this chapter!****

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamao Kyousuke and Watanabe Daisuke...

* * *

**Epilogue**

About one month later. "Ja Dai-chan, I need to get going if I don't want to be late for the audition," Kyousuke stated and grabbed his mobile phone from the coffee table. "Alright," Daisuke shouted from the kitchen area and walked over to his beloved in order to bid him goodbye. "When you come home tonight dinner will be waiting for you," he explained smiling mildly. "Since I have the afternoon shift at the convenience store I will be home around seven o'clock. Ganbatte ne!" "Hai ganbarimasu," Kyousuke replied smiling equally. "But I'm so nervous. I really want to play the role of Hayama Takumi in this stage production of the 'Takumi-kun Series'. He is such an interesting character. "Don't worry Mao, you will definitely get this role. We rehearsed your lines and practiced the scenes you have to act out at the audition so many times that nothing can go wrong. And if you should get too nervous try to imagine your partner at the audition with my face."

"I'll keep that in mind," the young actor chuckled and frowned lightly as he noticed the hint of sadness in his lover's hazel-colored eyes. He knew how much Daisuke wanted to start a career in the entertainment industry and his heart bled for the older man. He could well imagine how hard it had to be for his beloved to be living with someone who was doing the very thing he had always been dreaming of but had never been able to do. "Well then," Daisuke's warm baritone voice ripped the ebony-haired man out of his thoughts. "Good luck my love. I will keep my fingers crossed for you. Here is a lucky charm for you." And with that he pulled Kyousuke into his arms and took his mouth captive. The handsome actor melted into his partner's embrace as they shared a deep passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

**oOo**

When Kyousuke returned home that evening he was in high spirits. "Tadaima," he exclaimed and smiling radiantly he gave his lover a sweet peck on the cheek. "Okaeri Mao," Daisuke chuckled. "From the expression you have on your face I take it that the audition went well." "Very well indeed," the young actor beamed, wrapping his arms lovingly around Daisuke's middle, "and that is all thanks to you. Thank you so much for Dai-chan for taking all this time to practice with me." "You are welcome," the older man replied and pulled his handsome partner close. "When will you be informed by the producer if you got the role or not?" "Well, there will be auditions tomorrow for the supporting roles and the list with the final cast will be published on Monday morning," Kyousuke explained. "That means I'll have to wait for three long days!" "Don't despair, I will distract you," Daisuke chuckled. "I have the whole weekend off and if you don't have any work-related appointments we can do whatever we want to." "Really," the ebony-haired youth exclaimed. "That's wonderful! I only have a short meeting with my manager on Saturday morning, but after that I'm free and I will be all yours." "I can't wait," the older man whispered velvet-like and sealed his young lover's lips with a passionate kiss.

**oOo**

Saturday morning Kyousuke entered his manager's office at Tani Promotion with a bright smile on his handsome face. He and Daisuke had agreed to have lunch at a small quiet restaurant and he was really looking forward to it. "You look very happy today Mao," the manager greeted his charge. "Did anything good happen?" "Nothing in particular," Kyousuke replied casually. "I'm just very exciting about the 'Takumi-kun' project, that's all. Oh how I wish it were Monday already." "Concerning that I have some great news for you, though it's not official yet," the other man said smiling mysteriously. "I just received a call from the director and producer of the play and even though the cast won't be announced before Monday he already informed me that he has chosen you for the role of Hayama Takumi. Congrats Mao!"

"That's wonderful! I can't believe it," the young actor exclaimed excitedly, a radiant smile gracing his lips. "Do you by any chance know who has been chosen for the role of Saki Giichi?" "No, I don't," the manager explained. "I asked and the director told me that even though there are some good candidates he has not yet found what he is looking for. He even considers one more day of auditions to find the perfect actor for that role. What he wants is someone who has not only youthful charm, but at the same time a sophisticated, adult-like demeanor because that's the person Saki Giichi is." "I see," the ebony-haired youth answered thoughtfully, an idea beginning to form in his head. "Nakajima-san, could I ask you a big favor?" "Sure, what is it," the older man asked curiously. "Ano…," Kyousuke began somewhat hesitantly and told his manager what he had on his mind. "That's a very unusual request, but I will see what I can do," Nakajima-san stated once Kyousuke had finished his account. "I will let you know sometime tonight, ok?" "Thank you, I really appreciate that," the young man beamed and bid the older one goodbye.

When the highly anticipated call finally came around six o'clock that evening, Kyousuke was so nervous that he almost dropped the phone. The call was short and at its end the young man's heart was fluttering with happiness. "An important call," Daisuke asked curiously as his lover shoved the phone back into his bag. "That was my manager," the ebony-haired actor replied, trying hard to remain calm. "He informed me that I got the role of Hayama Takumi and that he will stop by the apartment tomorrow afternoon to give me some more detailed information about the project like the schedule for the rehearsals, photo shootings and so on." "That's great Mao," Daisuke exclaimed and pulled his lover close for a short brotherly hug since they were in a public place. "Didn't I tell you that they would choose you for the leading role? That calls for a celebration, so let's have dinner somewhere and then go to a nice bar to have a drink or two." "Ok," the young man beamed and the two lovers began to make their way downtown to join the lively night scene of Japan's capital.

**oOo**

The following day the enamored couple was sitting comfortably on the sofa in the living area of their apartment, cuddling, chatting and sipping tea when the doorbell rang. "That has to be Nakajima-san," Kyousuke mused as he rose to his feet. "I'll be right back." "Maybe it would be better if I went to my room to give you and your manager some privacy," Daisuke stated thoughtfully and stood up as well. "That won't be necessary," the young actor shouted from the hall. "Besides, since you became my roommate and are going to meet him more often in the future you should at least introduce yourself to the guy and this is a good opportunity to do so." Nervously running a hand through the brown-haired man hesitantly sat down again while his young lover was answering the door.

"Good afternoon Nakajima-san, Takahashi-san, please come in," Kyousuke greeted his guests politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you again young man," the director of the 'Takumi-kun' stage production stated and after they had shaken hands he followed the ebony-haired youth into the living area. "I have to say that I was really impressed with your performance at the audition." "Thank you very much sir. Please sit down," Kyousuke replied smiling shyly and motioned towards the sofa, where Daisuke was perched in the corner shifting uncomfortably. "To be honest, I don't think I could have done it without the help of this guy," the handsome actor continued once they were all seated. "Please meet Watanabe Daisuke my friend and recently roommate. He assisted me in the preparation for the audition. Dai-chan please meet Takahashi-san, the producer and director of the stage play I auditioned for and Nakajima-san, my manager."

Smiling shyly the brown-haired man exchanged greetings with the two middle-aged ones and couldn't help that the guy whom Kyousuke had introduced as the producer and director of the 'Takumi-kun' stage production had his gaze riveted on him ever since entering the room. "Is it true that you helped Hamao-san here with practicing the scenes he had to act out at the audition," Takahashi-san finally asked slyly. "Yes, I did," Daisuke replied fidgeting a little under the man's piercing gaze. "May I ask what you do for a living Watanabe-san," the producer continued his interrogation. "Nothing special, I'm just a regular worker," Kyousuke's lover replied blushing faintly. "I'm working as a sales clerk in a convenience store." His voice trailed off and sighing softly he cast his eyes in embarrassment.

"Do you have any experience with acting," the middle-aged man inquired business-like with an unreadable expression on his face. "A-Ano, I was member of the acting club in high school and I graduated from an acting school, but I have never…," Daisuke began hesitantly only to be interrupted in mid-sentence by Takahashi-san. "That's perfect, marvelous," he exclaimed jumping to his feet. "Do you remember the lines you practiced with Hamao-san to some extent, well enough to be able to act out a scene with him right now?" "S-Sure I guess so," the brown-haired man stammered, his heartbeat speeding up a pace. "W-Why are you asking sir?" "I'm asking because I think that I've just found the perfect cast for the role of Saki Giichi," the producer stated matter-of-factly. "If it's alright with Hamao-san could I trouble you two to act out the scene at the concert hall, the scene where Gii confesses to Takumi?"

"I don't mind," Kyousuke answered smiling politely and shrugging his shoulders he rose from his seat, motioning for his lover to follow his example. "Dai-chan?" As if he were in trance Daisuke slowly got up and followed his partner to the middle of the room. "Could you please start from the moment when Takumi wakes up after he had been knocked out by Gii's admirers," Takahashi-san demanded and the brown-haired man hesitantly sat down on the ground while his young lover was lying down next to him, closing his eyes. "Take your time and start whenever you are ready ok?" Silence fell over the room and a short while later Kyousuke slowly opened his eyes and rose into a sitting position, clutching his head and groaning as if he were in pain. He looked around in confusion and at last his gaze fell upon his partner. As soon as their eyes met the two lovers forget everything around them and they played out the scene smoothly.

"_Does it hurt Takumi," Daisuke asked gently, his hazel-colored orbs reflecting a mix of worry and compassion. "You've been out for quite a while, so I got worried. Yokatta!" With that he reached out and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder only to be pushed away in such a rough manner that he tumbled to the ground. "I-I'm sorry," the ebony-haired youth stammered and bowed low, his face turning crimson. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to do that. I'm really sorry." "Don't push me in the first place if you mean to apologize," Daisuke replied sternly and frowned. "But it's alright. After all it's my fault for touching you when you have 'human contact phobia'. For a brief moment embarrassed silence fell between the two men, Kyousuke casting his eyes before his partner finally spoke up again. _

"_I'm sorry Takumi about this," the brown-haired man stated with sincerity. "What do you mean Gii," the handsome youth asked, looking confused. "It seems that we got locked in and I'm sure that it's the work of Takabayashi's fan club," Daisuke explained calmly and rose to his feet. "That guy who threw the curry at me, but why," Kyousuke inquired, getting up as well and began to look around as if searching for an exit, slowly stepping back towards the wall in the process. "Is there really no way for us to get out of here," he asked slowly moving away from the other man. "Don't run," Daisuke exclaimed forcefully and pressed his hand firmly against the wall, right next to his beloved's head. "That you were harassed by those guys this morning and that you ended up here is my fault," he continued, his warm baritone voice a mix of sympathy and desperation. _

"_This only happened because Takabayashi is jealous that I have chosen you over him." "Eh? Excuse me, but I don't really understand what you are trying to say," Kyousuke stated blinking several times in confusion. "All this happened only because Takabayashi found out that I have fallen in love with you," the older man explained with sincerity. "T-That you have fallen in love with me," the ebony-haired youth repeated and his eyes went wide as the meaning of the words finally sank in. "Eehhh?! But…that…how," he stammered clumsily. "Takabayashi is so much more handsome than me and popular and…" "Don't say such stupid things," Daisuke interrupted his partner forcefully and placed his free hand quickly on the other side of Kyousuke's head as soon as he noticed that the young man was trying to slip away from him, trapping the youth effectively between his outstretched arms. _

"_I love you Takumi, nobody but you," the brown-haired man said hoarsely, his eyes shining with deep and sincere affection. "I don't want to regret this. I love you." With that he leaned in and sealed his beloved's lips with a kiss, but pulled back immediately when he noticed that Kyousuke was not responding. "I'm sorry Takumi, I don't want to force you," he whispered softly trying not to let it show how much the young man's rejection had hurt him, but despite his endeavors a small dejected sigh tore from him. "If you are not going to open your heart to me, I won't do anything to you. But I want you to know this: My feelings for you are true." "Gii," the ebony-haired youth sighed breathy and for a long moment the two men gazed at each other in silence. "You don't hate me, do you," Daisuke finally asked quietly. "Do you?" When his partner shook his head almost imperceptibly he leaned in once more, slowly inching closer to his partner's face, observing him attentively. _

_At first Kyousuke kept staring at the older man, wide-eyed, but when their lips were just about to touch his eyes drifted shut. A moment later he felt Daisuke's mouth pressing gingerly against his own and after a few seconds he began to respond, hesitantly returning the kiss._

"That was absolutely brilliant," Takahashi-san and Kyousuke's manager exclaimed in unison, clapping their hands. "Watanabe-san you are really talented actor and Hamao-san and you have an amazing chemistry," the producer stated, smiling contentedly. "I'll say it right out, I want you to play the role of Saki Giichi in this stage production of the 'Takumi-kun Series'. Since you aren't registered at any talent agency I'll prepare a short-term contract for you, meaning for the duration of this project, including the terms and conditions as well as detailed information concerning your salary, completion bonus and so on. Rehearsals are going to take about three months starting tomorrow and there will be roughly one month of performances in Tokyo and Yokohama as well as in various locations in Central Japan and Kansai area, namely Nagoya and Osaka. So what do you say Watanabe-san? Will you accept and play the role of Saki Giichi?"

For several moments Daisuke could only stare blankly at the middle-aged man and finally nodded slowly, too shocked and perplexed to form a coherent sentence. "Great, then accompany Hamao-san to the theater tomorrow to sign the contract and to receive all necessary information concerning this project," Takahashi-san said and shook hands with the brown-haired man who nodded wordlessly once more, both men being oblivious to Kyousuke who was smiling mildly to himself. "I'm happy for you Takahashi-san that you have found the perfect cast for the second leading role," the young actor's manager stated grinning. "And I'm pretty sure that the other guys who auditioned for this role as well as their managers are going to be very surprised when they hear the news." "I don't care about that," the producer replied casually and shrugged his shoulders. "This is my project. I'm the producer and director of it, so I can cast whoever I want!" After a few more minutes of small talk Takahashi-san and Kyousuke's manager bid the two lovers goodbye and took their leave, the ebony-haired youth seeing them politely to the door.

"Oh Dai-chan, isn't that amazing," he exclaimed as soon as he had re-entered the living area and pulled his beloved into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you!" "M-Mao, please tell me that I'm not dreaming," Daisuke stammered, still trying to regain his composure. "Tell me that this is real." "Baka Dai-chan," Kyousuke chuckled. "Of course this is real, but I gladly spell it out for you again. You, Watanabe Daisuke were just chosen to play a leading role in a rather big stage production! Congratulations!" Upon hearing those words the facts of what had just happened finally registered with the brown-haired man and with tears welling up in his hazel-colored eyes he lifted his young lover up into the air and spun him around a couple of times, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Well," the handsome actor chuckled breathlessly once Daisuke had put him down, "I'd say you better have a look at the manga and the script to familiarize yourself with the story as well as the character you are about to play and then start memorizing your lines. The main story of the play is 'June Pride', but in order to introduce the characters and the background of the story there is also a small part of 'Soshite, Harukaze ni Sasayaite'." "I will get down to business as soon as I have calmed down a little," Daisuke replied smiling mildly. "I'm still finding it hard to believe that all this is really happening." "But it's all real and you know what," Kyousuke whispered softly, "I'm incredibly happy that you will be my partner in this play, that it's you who is going to play the part of my lover, that it's you who is going to touch me, kiss me and going to make love to me. I'll feel much more comfortable and at ease now while acting out those scenes."

With that the ebony-haired youth rose to his tiptoes and placed a loving kiss on his beloved's lips. Daisuke responded instantly and taking the lead he pulled Kyousuke close and deepened the kiss hungrily, desire awakening inside of him. "Make love to you on stage, what are you talking about Mao," he asked breathlessly once he had pulled away and met his partner's amorous gaze. "The script contains a love scene and quite a steamy one," Kyousuke purred and smiled seductively. "Why don't we start our private rehearsal by acting out that particular scene?" "Naughty my love, naughty," the older man whispered huskily into the young actor's ear. "But I really like the idea, so let's practice a lot." The ebony-haired youth shuddered as he felt his beloved's hot breath tickling his skin. "Ngh…Dai-chan." Smiling mildly Daisuke buried one hand in Kyousuke's hair and pulled gently, forcing his lover to arch his neck and to expose more of its sensitive skin to his mercy. He pressed his lips gently against the soft yielding skin and trailed sweet tantalizing kisses down the handsome actor's slender neck before he lifted him up and carried him over to the bedroom.

**oOo**

When Monday, the first day of the rehearsals had finally arrived Daisuke was incredibly nervous. What would people say once they would find out that he, a nobody who had never been registered at a talent agency, had been chosen for the role of Saki Giichi instead of one of the young men who had officially auditioned for it and were represented by renowned agencies? Sensing his partner's nerviness and insecurity Kyousuke gently squeezed the older man's shoulder in a reassuring manner as they made their way to Takahashi-san's office where the initial meeting would take place. "Don't worry Dai-chan, everything is going to be alright," he whispered softly and smiled warmly at his beloved. "You will be fine."

And the ebony-haired youth should be proved correct. Even though the other members of the cast as well as their respective agents or managers were quite astonished when Daisuke was introduced by the producer and the director as the actor who would play the part of Saki Giichi, they welcomed him warmly.  
Thanks to his open, cheerful and easy-going personality the brown-haired man soon became friends with everybody and due to his professional and hardworking attitude they all enjoyed working with him, which made Kyousuke incredibly proud of his lover. Thus time flew by. The debut performance of the play in one of the major theaters in Tokyo was sold out and turned out to be a great success. Enjoying himself greatly Daisuke completely immersed himself in his work and had never felt happier, but ultimately a day came that was inevitable, the day of the final curtain.

On Saturday evening, prior to the beginning of the last show the brown-haired man sat at his dressing table in the dressing room he was sharing with his young lover and looking at his reflection in the mirror he sighed dejectedly. "What is it Dai-chan," Kyousuke asked softly, feigning ignorance. "You are looking so sad tonight." "This is it, isn't it," Daisuke sighed and quickly blinked away the tears that were starting to burn in his eyes. "After this show I will have to go back to my life as an insignificant sales clerk, won't I?" "Don't say things like that," the ebony-haired youth replied and rubbed his beloved's back comfortingly. "Dai-chan, you are born to be an actor and entertainer and you never know what may happen, what the future might bring." With that he bent down and placed an affectionate kiss onto the older man's cheek, smiling imperceptibly to himself. 'Oh my sweet, beloved Dai-chan, if you only knew.'

The final performance went smoothly and at its end Kyousuke and Daisuke received standing ovations from the audience. The other members of the cast were celebrated as well and Takahashi-san introduced every single one of them before giving an acceptance speech at whose end the two main actors got a large bouquet of beautiful flowers each.

Back in the dressing room Daisuke quietly changed out of his costume into his normal outfit, a sad sigh escaping his lips. Kyousuke pretended to be oblivious to his lover's distress and packed his bag, trying hard to stay calm and to refrain from grinning. He had just finished packing when there was a knock on the door upon which Nakajima-san entered the room with Takahashi-san as well as another man in tow. "Otsukare sama Mao-kun, Watanabe-san," he exclaimed. "That was an amazing performance! Well done!" "Thank you," the two actors replied in unison and bowed respectfully. "But that's not why we came to see you," Kyousuke's manager continued, smiling mysteriously. "Takahashi-san has some great news for you and he wanted to break it to you personally." The enamored couple shifted their gaze to the producer and director of the play, curiousness evident on their features.

"Well, first of all I would like to thank you one more time for your hard work," the middle-aged man began politely. "You two were the heart of this production and turned it something really special, so special that I have received an amazing offer. A renowned production company has offered me to make movie version of this play. I agreed under the condition that the two of you would be casted for the leading roles and the producer accepted, stating that he welcomes that idea wholeheartedly since he saw you in one of the performances and was impressed by your stage presence as well as by the amazing chemistry the two of you have." "Really," Kyousuke exclaimed excitedly. "Did you hear that Dai-chan?" The brown-haired man could only nod, too perplexed to utter a syllable. "Well Watanabe-san, Hamao-san, I'm looking forward to continuing to work with you in the future," Takahashi-san stated and shook hands with the two young men. "By the way, may I introduce Kitayama-san from 'Ever Green Entertainment'. He would like to discuss something with you Watanabe-san."

The middle-aged man stepped forward and exchanged polite greetings with Daisuke. "It's a pleasure to be finally able to meet you," he said smiling mildly. "I've heard so much about you. Takahashi-san and especially Hamao-san here spoke of you in the most glowing terms." "Nice to meet you too," the brown-haired man replied shyly and cast a quick glance over to his lover who was smiling innocently. "Some of the supporting actors in this stage production are registered at 'Ever Green Entertainment', so I attended some of the rehearsals as well as most of the performances here in Tokyo," Kitayama-san explained calmly. "And I have to say that I was very impressed with your talent and your acting skills, so impressed that I think you would be a great addition to the actors, models and entertainers we represent." "W-What," Daisuke asked wide-eyed and utterly stupefied, almost certain that his ears had to be deceiving him.

"I'd like to become your manager and I'm offering you a contract with 'Ever Green Entertainment'," the older man stated with sincerity. "You might not yet be aware of the fact, but with the success of this production and the upcoming movie project it is the perfect time to promote you. You have already gained a considerable number of fans during this past month and once the official announcement concerning the movie project will be made that number will definitely increase significantly. That's why the management of 'Ever Green Entertainment' has decided to give you big build-up should you choose to sign a contract, that means the production of Idol DVDs, a photo book, promo-shootings, interviews, appearances in various TV-shows and so on. Furthermore you would become a member of the BACS TV team like Hamao-san and be working as a model for a substantial number of companies that rank among our clients. So, what do you say Watanabe-san, do we have a deal?"

Daisuke had turned paler with every single word Kitayama-san had said and by the end of the middle-aged man's account he was as white as a sheet and trembling slightly. "Y-Yes," he finally stammered hoarsely after several seconds of silence. "That's wonderful," his manager-to-be exclaimed and opened his briefcase. "This is a beta-version of the contract you are about to sign," he explained and took out a folder which he handed the brown-haired man. "Read it and please come to my office come to my office on Monday in order to discuss the details and to sign the final version of the contract, let's say at eleven o'clock. Congratulations Watanabe-san and welcome to 'Ever Green Entertainment'. I look forward to working with you in the future." "T-Thank you," Daisuke stammered dazedly and the two men shook hands before Kitayama-san as well as Takahashi-san excused themselves and took their leave.

For a long moment the brown-haired man stared after their retreating figures before he finally sank onto his dressing stool, his hand that held the folder with the contract trembling violently. "I…I c-can't believe that this just happened," he muttered and shook his head in disbelief. "T-This is too good to be true. I must be dreaming for sure." "No, you aren't Dai-chan," Kyousuke said smiling radiantly. "You have just started a career in the entertainment industry like you always wanted to!" "That's right Watanabe-san, like Mao you will be working as an actor, model and entertainer and If I may say so you should really thank him for that," Nakajima-san added nonchalantly only to bite his lip in shame when his charge shot him a death glare.

"What do you mean," Daisuke asked raising a brow and glancing at his young lover who quickly cast his eyes, he rose to his feet. "Mao?" "Well, since you already spilled the beans Nakajima-san you might as well tell him everything," the ebony-haired youth snorted, trying to avoid his partner's piecing gaze. "Alright," the middle-aged man replied meekly and took a deep breath. "Ano…, you remember the day I came by your apartment to bring Mao some documents related to the 'Takumi-kun' stage production? That I brought Takahashi-san along was no coincidence though to you it might or must have seemed like one," he began hesitantly and told Daisuke the whole story, the brown-haired man's eyes growing wider with every passing minute while Kyousuke's cheeks grew redder and redder at the same time.

"Then during one of your rehearsals while Mao was taking a break Kitayama-san approached him to inquire about you and Mao told him everything, that you graduated from a renowned acting school, that you had a short-term contract with the producer and director of the play because you aren't represented by any talent agency and finally he referred him to Takahashi-san for any further details. Well, that's about all there is to know and the result of Mao's actions you are holding in your hands." "How about the offer from a production company to make a movie version of the play," Daisuke asked weakly. "Did the two of you know about that prior to the final performance tonight?" "I did," Kyousuke's manager admitted truthfully. "I learned about it a few days ago, but I wanted to wait until after the final curtain and surprise both of you with the news." "You succeeded," Kyousuke said smiling nervously. "That was definitely a very nice surprise!"

"Anyway, I think it's time for me to go and leave you two lovebirds alone. I'm sure you have a few things to say to each other," the middle-aged man stated nonchalantly and winked at his charge." "Nakajima-san," the young actor exclaimed turning white while Daisuke stiffened. "Oh Mao, I have been working as your manager since you started out in this business. I know you very well and you are like a son to me," the older man explained smiling warmly. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice that you are in love with Watanabe-san?" "A-Ano," Kyousuke stammered clumsily, worry written all over his handsome features as he gazed over to Daisuke whose face held a similar expression.

"Mao, Watanabe-san, you have nothing to fear. I will support you," Nakajima-san continued calmly. "If you really love each other then I will help you as much as I can to make this relationship work. Because of the upcoming movie project you'll be seen more often in public anyway, there will be photo shootings, interviews and promotion events. This will be an advantage for us because the two of you can go anywhere together without raising any suspicions. I only ask you not to display too much affection in public and to choose your words carefully whenever reporters ask any questions concerning your relationship with each other." The two lovers nodded their understanding, breathing a sigh of relief and Nakajima-san quickly took his leave.

"A-Ano Dai-chan," Kyousuke stammered shyly once he and his beloved were the only people left in the dressing room. "I…" "Come here Mao," Daisuke demanded huskily and held a hand out towards his young lover. Nervously biting his bottom lip the ebony-haired actor hesitantly walked over to the older man and as soon as he came face to face with partner he felt himself being pulled into a tight loving embrace. "Y-You really are something," Daisuke sniffed and unable to control his emotions any longer he broke into sobs and buried his face in the curve of Kyousuke's neck. "T-Thank you…t-thank you."

"Dai-chan, there is no need to thank me," the young actor whispered, gently rubbing his beloved's neck in a soothing manner. "I didn't do anything special. All I did was creating an opportunity for you by asking my manager to arrange the meeting with Takahashi-san, but that he chose you for the role of Saki Giichi was thanks to your talent and your skills. The same goes for the contract with 'Ever Green Entertainment'. That Kitayama-san noticed you and offered you to become your manager was due to your professional attitude during the rehearsals and your great performance. I had nothing to do with that and the contract you are going to sign is the well-earned reward for your hard work." "Mao," Daisuke sighed hoarsely and slowly raised his head to meet his lover's gaze. "Besides, I knew how much you wanted to work as an actor," Kyousuke continued smiling as he gently brushed the older man's tears away. "What a boyfriend would I be if I wouldn't assist you in that matter, especially with the connections I have in this business?"

"Oh Mao, my sweet beloved Mao," the brown-haired man whispered endearingly and leaned in to take his partner's mouth captive. Sighing softly Kyousuke returned the kiss passionately and parted his lips, welcoming his beloved to deepen the kiss which he did only all too willingly. Both men moaned in sweet pleasure as their tongues came together for a slow sensual dance."

"I don't know if it was luck, coincidence or merciful fate that I ended up at the entrance of your apartment building that cold rainy night in November," Daisuke breathed softly once he had broken the kiss, "but I know one thing. It was a blessing. Do you believe in those things Mao?" "You mean stuff like destiny, luck and providence," Kyousuke asked innocently and the older man nodded blushing faintly. "Well, I guess you could say that I believe in fate," the young actor explained thoughtfully and reached up to gently cup Daisuke's cheek. "I believe that some things in this world are meant to be. I believe that you and I were fated to meet and to fall in love with each other, that we were meant to be together. That means as well that all the good and bad things that have risen from our meeting that night in November were also meant to happen, the fate of love you know?" "Maybe, who can tell," Daisuke answered smiling affectionately. "I only know that I love you with all my heart and that I will never let you go." "I love you too Dai-chan, more than anything in this world," Kyousuke sighed softly and with that the two lovers leaned in to share another long, deep and fiery kiss, a kiss that spoke of nothing but love and affection and that held the promise of a night that would be spend with hot, passionate lovemaking.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: That's it! What do you guys think? Did you like the story...did you dislike it?  
Please write me a comment and let me know!**

Another DaiMao fanfic will be published here soon in the "misc. TV Shows" category since it involves BACS TV.

"Remember Me" will be updated in a few days as well and after that "Red Strings of Destiny" will be updated.  
So please stay tuned!


End file.
